Naboo's Genie
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Naboo has been around for over 600 years. What if the Shaman Council sends a young naive genie to marry Naboo.   Sorry for the bad summary the story is much better than that.
1. The dream

**AN~ I don't own Mighty Boosh. In this FF Naboo is going to have genitals. It's a NabooxOC. Please no flamers on this.**

* * *

><p>Naboo pov<p>

I was dreaming that I was sitting on a log that had been washed up on the beach. There was just me and the salty smell of the ocean. I watched as each wave brought in some white foam. Closing my eyes as I just listened to the waves. I had been all alone so when I heard someone sit down next to me I jumped, blinked, rubbed my eyes and saw the lush black hair falling on her back in a low pony tail and her elegant pale skin that seemed to glow, she caught me off guard. She had a green genie blouse that only covered her breasts and had puffy shoulder sleeves, green puffy pants, and greenish fabric that was attached to the golden bracelets on her wrists and behind her.

"Hey Naboo," she smiled making her blue-ish green eyes, they kind of looked like an exotic paradise, sparkle. I was just stunned that she knew my name. "I've come for you." That made my throat dry, I couldn't think how I was suppose to take that.

"What?" I asked squinting my eyes a little.

"The council has sent me. I'm to be your bride." She looked down with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. I was completely shocked by her answer.

"Why would the council send you to marry me? Also why would you show up in my dream?" I couldn't help ask. "Wait, I don't even know what your name is."

"My name is Janie. They think it was time for you to settle down and have a family and it is easiest to find someone in their dreams." She says as she pushes some of her loose hair behind her ear. I just slowly nodded not knowing what to really say to that. She lays her head on my shoulder making me feel funny, like the weird saying 'butterflies in my tummy'. So we just sat there watching as the sun kiss the horizon as it slowly disappears from our view.

"I'll see you in the morning." She kissed my cheek and slowly evaporate. I smiled to myself. I laid back in the sand watching the stairs twinkle and the strange moon looking down at me with a weird smirk. I let myself slowly a wake out of the dream world and back into reality. I slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, grabbed my robe, turban, a towel, and walked to the bathroom. I laid my stuff on the sink and stripped out of my boxers and turned on the shower. After the shower I dried my hair and body, brushed my hair, put the turban on and button up my bright blue robe.

I walk through my room and into the kitchen to find at the table Vince but the shocking thing was that he was talking to Janie, they had bowls of cereal, while Howard was cooking something on the oven.

"Oh look who decided to show up this morning." Vince said. He was in a flamboyant red shirt on that had sparkles. Janie looked up and smiled, not the big one she gave me last night in my dream. I was dumbfounded.

"This young lady says her name is Janie." Howard looked over at Janie trying to be flirtatious, which oddly made me kind of angry.

"We already met." Janie said with her smile growing. I couldn't help but to smile. I walked over and sat across from her. "Do you want me to tell them or you?" She asked. Just now I was noticing that she looked like she was just nineteen or twenty years old.

"Uh, we can tell them later." I tempted to sway her away from telling the others what I just learned last night. She looked down with a small frown.

"Fine." She said sadly. That made me feel bad that I said that.

"Aw, what is it that you want to tell us that big ol' mean Naboo doesn't want to tell us?" Howard asked as he brought over plates and the pan with bacon on it. He sat down beside me.

"I-it's nothing." Janie said as she pushed her cereal around in the milk with the spoon. I sighed, feeling like a horrible and mean guy.

"Fine, you can tell them if you must." I said finally giving in. She instantly bright up with a giant smile that filled me with the sensation of having the butterflies in my tummy.

"Naboo and I are to be married!" She squealed. The guys gave me a blink stare.

"I thought you didn't like anyone like that." Vince said tilting his head.

"Well he is a lucky man." Howard nodded looking jealous of me. "Why didn't you tell us sooner that you were with such a pretty young lady?"

"Because just last night I found out that the Shaman council had sent her to marry me." I answer. Both Vince and Howard had a shock expression.

"Wait they can do that?" Howard asked.

"Apparently they can." I just shrug not really having a problem marring Janie. She is adorable and looks and acts sweet. "I'm not complaining about it."

"You guys can't just get married! You guys need to learn about each other and what-nots." Vince said. "Do you know anything about each other?"

"I know about him! He's one of the best Shamans ever, he is older than me, he's from planet Xooberon. I know more but I don't really feel like going on and on. The Shaman council had me learn as much as possible about Naboo since I was going to marry him and have his kids. That's basically what the council said." Janie smiled, clearly proud of knowing what she knows about me. I choke on a piece of bacon when she mentions having my babies. I take a big drank of water.

"Have his babies?" Vince asked, his eyes wide.

"Well of course. To make a family you need to have babies." She nods to her logic.

"Uh, do you even know where babies come from?" Howard asked Janie.

"Uh, not really but Naboo will teach me, right Naboo?" She asks me. She was naive and clueless about how babies were made. The room was quiet for a while.

"I will." I said as a smile crept onto my face.

"This is defiantly going to be interesting." Vince said clearly amused.

"Lucky, lucky man Naboo." Howard said. I just nodded my head in agreement.

"But does Naboo know anything about the cutie Janie?" Vince asked. I froze, I had no clue about Janie.

"Um, she's beautiful, younger than me." I said. She looked a tiny bit hurt that I didn't know more about her.

"I'm twenty, I'm mostly human but I'm skilled in the art of magic, I'm from the planet Zionam X, I can speak to animals, and I love fashion. That's the more important things." Janie smiled. Vince perked up when she mentioned fashion.

"Fashion? I'm amazing with fashion." Vince smiled. "I love fashion!"

"Cool. We could hang out but that will have to wait, the council said that Naboo and I had to get started on our little family matter thingy first." She said smiling at me. "So how do we start the family thingy?" I felt some heat raise to my face as she asked the question.

"Um, we'll discus that later. Alone, without these two." I said standing up and taking my plate over to the sink and walked back. "I'm going to go do my shaman thing for a while, I'll be back." I say as I walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>Janie pov<p>

I had been shocked that he was as handsome as he was. I knew he had been cute by the picture the council had given me with the profile. His friends seemed nice so that was a plus, but I wasn't all that fond of Howard. He kind of gave me a weird vibe. But I was kind of sad that he left me with these two guys that I barely knew. I know that I barely knew Naboo but I felt safer with him since he was my husband-to-be.

"So your a very talented girl are you now?" Howard asked with a small smile of curiosity. Vince rolled his eyes at Howard.

"Howard, didn't you hear that she's Naboo's wife-to-be? You'll have to pardon him." Vince smiled.

"Tis' kay. I'm not really that talented though, my sister is way more talented. But when the council had offered me an opportunity to be with someone of higher status I took it. If I hadn't been taken the offer I might have never been given another chance to be with someone in general. Plus I heard that Earth had better chances for the women. Girls on my planet are treated as genies, which isn't all that good." I said simply but they stopped for a second and resumed. I took a small bite of the puff ball like cereal.

"Genies?" Vince asked.

"Sort of. We don't have to be in a bottle or the stereotype of thing, I can grant some wishes if they are reasonable." I answered as I took another bite of cereal.

"Could you make the uh, the ladies, um like me? Not that I need the help." Howard asked nonchalantly. It had made Vince laugh.

"You need as much help than you could get." Vince said. I giggled a tiny bit getting up I took my empty cereal bowl into the sink and out of habit I start washing the few dishes that had been dirty. Getting into the rhythm I started to hum a small tune that I heard when I was a kid. It had only took about fifteen or twenty minutes to get them done. I dried them and stacked them into piles.

"I would put them away but I don't know where you keep them." I say as I dry my hands and turn to look at them. "I got to go for a bit. Do some work and all that fun stuff. I'll be back later." I smile as I walk away and out of the house. I'm might not know what will happen in the future but I do know this was going to be a fun adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>so how was it so far? I'm going to keep writing this, I kind of like this so far. Janie is such an innocent child, gotta love her.<strong>


	2. love or lust?

**AN~ I don't own Mighty Boosh. **

* * *

><p>Janie pov<p>

After many hours later of buying a couple things and working out some things to get settled down here. It was dark by the time I was getting ready to go back. The one good thing about the place I'm living now was that the people were nice. Once I walk through the doors to the Naboo's shop I see Howard fiddling with things on the counter. Howard looks up at me with a smile when the door chimes.

"Hey, Janie. Naboo was looking for you." Howard greets me. I nod.

"Where is he?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"Uh, he was up in his room but I'm not sure if he's still there." Howard answer. I nod and start walking past him to the stairs that led to the second floor which contains the three bedrooms. I creep down the hall to Naboo's room, or where I hope is his room. I knock on the door and slowly open it to find Vince passed out on his bed. Quickly pulling the door close I walk away feeling the heat rise to my face. Once I have calmed down I walk towards the other end of the once again but this time I don't open the door.

"Who is it?" I hear the words come out knowing I have gotten the right room I slowly open it.

"It's Janie," I say as I open the door to find Naboo sitting on a mini couch next to a...gorilla? I walk in with the two bags of clothes I had bought.

"Bollo leave." Naboo says to the monkey.

"Oh, this the girl?" He huffs the question. Naboo gives Bollo a smile which makes me smile.

"Yes, she's Janie." Naboo answers with a smile. I sit my bags down and walk over to the nice, big, fluffy bed. While they talk a little more I look at the room. It was a really nice room, it was huge with gray walls and one window. He had a mini couch, a tv and a door that I'm pretty sure that is to the bathroom.

I grabbed one of the bags that held some pajamas. I nod my head and my clothes change. I'm holding my normal outfit while I'm now wearing my pajama. My pajama were purple with these cute little monkeys. That got me some attention from Naboo and Bollo.

"Well she does seem pretty and very talentful." Bollo says with a smile as he gets up and waddles out of the room, clossing the door behind him. Naboo rise and walk over and sit next to me. For a while we just stare at each other, both smiling like dorks we are. Or at least the dork I am.

"So," I say just slightly above a whisper. "S-should we do t-the, um, baby making?" I feel my cheeks turn red. I feel so naive about not knowing how babies are made. My parents never taught me. It was just how we were raised. I notice that his cheeks have hints of pink.

"U-um, I think we should do that later. Right now we should get some rest?" He asks.

"Uh, shouldn't you change out of your robe and into something comfy?" I ask.

"Yeah I should. He stands up walks over to his dresser and grabs some clothes and walk to the bathroom door. But before he walks in he turns and says, "I'll be right back. I'm going to take a shower." Then he walks in the bathroom and closses the door. I hear him turn on the water, him getting undressed and getting in. I stand up and walk to the couch. Sit down where Naboo was sitting.

"I can't believe I got so lucky. He's sweet and adorable. We'll make cute babies." I murmure to myself. I feel myself warm up once again but this time it was different. My breast were so warm I wanted to take my top off. I fight the urge to take it off. But I did get the feeling I had to go pee. I bite down on my lower lip. I see two options here, either go in and pee while he's in the shower or two go pray to find one close by. I had to go really really bad. I lightyly run to the bathroom door give it a knock and opened it.

"I'm really really sorry but I have to go pee." I aplogize while I pull my pants down and sit on the toliet. The shower had cloudded the bathroom. He didn't move a muscle while I was in here. When I was done and cleaned myself I closed the door and ran to the bed face first. I cover my face feeling it heat up and making my chest seem impossibly warm.

I sit back up and look at the bathroom door. Even though the shower door was cloudded I could see his outlines. I unbutton my top so now it was open but I could close it when he walks out. My body was acting really strange. I've never felt like this before.

I saw the door open and I knew I should cover but I couldn't. He was just breath taking. He was in blue boxers, his hair wet, his chest wet, the only hair on his body was a tiny bit that led down past his boxers. I feel my face and chest heat up even more while his cheeks were rosie pink.

He steps further coming closer to me until he was just inches away. He was looking down at me while I was looking up at him. He's so close, that's the only thought that was on my mind. He lend down and our lips met. His lips tast sweet and salty. I kiss him more, bringing my arms up and around him. My legs pushe me back and he follows my lips. He was carefull not to put his weight on me. Without thinking I wrap my legs around his hip. I felt something hard rub against my lower body. I just let out a small moun. He picks me up and puts me down when my head lands on the pillows. His lips part from mine.

"Janie," He murmures as he kisses my jaw and down my neck, making me giggle.

"Naboo, I feel so warm. I've never felt like this ever before." I say in a hush voice. Biting my bottom lip as another moan left my lips. He sucks on the sensitive skin that connects my neck and shoulder, making my lower part of my body push up into his. It felt oddly good.

"So, you've never done anything like this?" He asks tickling my neck.

"Your the first that I've ever done anything like this with. This feels amazing." I say my voice not sounding like my own. I wanted more. I felt myself grow wet between my legs. This made me think I had to go back to the bathroom. "Do most people do this?"

"Either when they are in love or in lust." He whispers. I bit my lip but knowing I want to know the truth.

"I-is this love or l-lust?" I ask. He moves his head back so he could see me. Praying that this was love and not lust. I might not know how babies are made, I do know what lust is. People have told me what it was and that it was wrong and not what love is.

"It's," he stops not knowing himself. I move my legs so they no longer hold on to him. He rolls over so he was beside me instead above me. I button my top up. I look over at him and then I notice that his boxers seem to have something really hard sticking up. It kind of looks like a small tent.

"Is that okay?" I ask looking down at it up to him. His face was now red. Not cherry red but close.

"It will be." He says trying to get me to look away.

"C-can I f-fix it somehow?" I stutter out. Making him cherry red.

"Posibly. But it's okay." He says. My hand slowly reaches for it. My fingers curlled around the object. The boxers was the only thing that was between my hand and his p-penis. It sounded weird to think of the word let alone say it. I gulp as I move my hand up and down the length of it, earning me a moun from his lips. I change the speed and how hard I grip making him groan and moan.

"Oh, Janie!" He moans as he pushes himself hard into my hand and wet stuff hits the cloth and seep through my to my hand. I start to move my hand away but his hand quickly covering mine. He looks at me with what I think looks like love. He leans down and kisses me. "That was amazing."

"Naboo, I-I love you." I whisper. Shockingly within just mere seconds he responds.

"I love you too, Janie." He kisses my forehead and wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him, holding me we drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter done! How do you like it? With the heated moment?<strong>


	3. bubbles and some fun

**AN~ I don't own Mighty Boosh. **

**Warning now this chapter will have some spicy heated moments.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Janie pov (In Dream)<p>

I'm walking down the deserted beach that was the first place Naboo and I had visited. This time I was wearing a purple tube top with puffy sleeves and puffy purple genie pants with gold chains around my hip. But this time I wasn't probing myself into his dream. I was just walking the length of the beach breathing the salty air in.

"Jasmine, I want you." I whisper for the presence of my best-friend, my guardian spirit. She's a snow leopard that I've been friends with since we were little. Well when I was little. There was mist in front of me that slowly morphs into Jasmine.

"Janie." She purrs as she rubs her head against my leg as I rub her head between her ears. "I want to me this guy that they sent you to be with." I giggle.

"What to scare the hell out of him? Or to make sure he's okay for me?" I ask knowing she just wants the best for me. "Fine, give me a second." I say as I close my eyes and concentrate on finding Naboo. Once I find his dream I push myself and Jasmine into his dream. He was in what looks like a park. He was sitting on the bench with his gorilla. They both look up to see us, both startled.

"J-Janie?" Naboo stutters.

"What's with the leopard?" Bollo asks in his gruffly way of speaking. Jasmine gave him a small roar.

"What's with the monkey?" Jasmine asks with a sarcastic tone. "I'm her guardian. And if you want her you need to get through me." Naboo looks at me, both of our faces slightly gets pink. Remembering what just happened before we fell a sleep.

"It's okay Jasmine. Naboo's sweet and really nice." I say as we walk slowly over to them. I close my eyes and manifest a bench across from where Naboo and Bollo were sitting. I give Naboo a small smile and say, "I'm sorry to interrupt your dream Jasmine wanted to know who it was that I was to marry."

"Well, I'm Naboo that's who." Naboo introduces himself to Jasmine. Jasmine just leaps up onto the bench, lays down putting her head down on my lap, and looks at Naboo.

"I see. Well dressed, looks okay. I'm staying with you though." Jasmine rubs my lap purring. I scratch between her ears and down the back of her neck. I nod as Naboo looks nervous.

"Since we got our business done if you want Jasmine and I can leave if you want." I offer. I stand up kiss his forehead and touching Jasmine we fell back into my dream and out of his. Jasmine goes into her own dream and I was left in mine. Once I start waking up I look around the room. Naboo was still holding me close to him. The only thing different was that a cat that was a little over 60 pounds was laying beside my feet. I smile to myself and cuddle closer to Naboo. I let my forefinger trace from the hollow of his neck down to his belly button circling it a couple of times and then down to the fine little hair that led well past his boxers. After a few moments of this I slide out of Naboo's arm trying not to wake Naboo or Jasmine. I grab my bag and tip toe to the bathroom.

Once the door was closed I took note of the fact that Naboo had both a glass shower and on the other side of the wooden sink and toilet there was a black porcelain bath tub. I put my bag of clothes down on the sink. I think for a moment about weather to take a shower or a nice warm bath. Finally choosing the bath over the shower I walk over to the bath tub, sitting down on the edge of the bath tub I turn on the water so it was warm but not to warm, I put some bubble bath stuff. I stand up undoing my pajama top once that is done then I slip out of my bottoms. Once I'm naked and the bubbles are close to the top of the tub I step in and lower myself. I slowly lean back into the water. I shiver as the cold porcelain touches my back. But once I'm laying back I surrender myself to the warmth of the water. The bubbles cover most of the surface of the water.

Closing my eyes I let my mind wander. I replay the event from last night, how I felt, what he made me feel, how he felt against me. Just thinking about it made me feel warm all over. I still felt funny down between my legs and up on my breasts. What would have happened if I let him continue? I sigh just irritated with the feelings I was having with my body. I've never felt anything like last night before. I want to know what would have happened if it went farther. I rub my legs together to see if that would make the weird feeling go away. It felt some what good but it was no use. Trying to ignore the feeling I close my eyes tightly. Until I heard the shower turn on. I look up over the edge of the tub to find Naboo mostly naked, wait scratch that he was naked. I cover my mouth to try to hide a small gasp. I see him step into the shower. He turns side ways to close the glass door, before our eyes met I see his p-penis. The second he sees me his face goes straight to red.

"I'm so sorry!" We both say to each other.

"I-I'm almost done I'm sorry." I apologize.

"I-It's okay. Once the shower heats up the glass will fog over." He tries to make me feel some what better. I nod but with a thought comes across. I slowly stand up so I won't fall over. The bubbles oddly enough covers my breasts and my v-vagina. That got me a real big reaction from him.

"I-I thought since we will be together and making a baby and only that it would be fair since I-I say you." I stutter feeling the heat rise to my face. Then I slowly step out of the tub bend over and let the water out. Stand back up and look back at Naboo. I swear if he got any redder something was wrong with him. I walk to the sink to retrieve my bag and a towel. Naboo grabs my wrist and brings me close to him first. Our skin touching each other. It felt amazing. Bringing back the heat to my body. I felt his thing poking into me. It didn't really bother me but it did make me feel funny. His lips cover mine, this time it was different from last night this time it was still the salty sweet taste but it also held a deeper meaning. It wasn't the fervent kiss. It was more time consuming. His tongue traces my bottom lip, asking permission to enter and eager to answer with my own. They met and touch and it feels like they are doing the salsa (the dance). My arms cross behind his neck. His one hand tangles in my hair as the other touches the small of my back pulling me closer to him. He lends back just enough we can breath.

"I-if Jasmine finds out about this she might not be so pleased." I giggle. "I feels so naughty." He smiles.

"Your my little naughty girl. I might need to punish you." He says as he kisses my cheek. I couldn't stop my giggles. "You got such a cute giggle." He smiles down at me as I blush. He's just a few inches taller than me. He let's me go. "You should go out dressed before your cat get's mad." He kisses me once again.

"I know but I really like the feeling of your arms around me. It makes me feel special and loved." I say truthfully. That gets me a kiss to the forehead.

"I know this feels good. But I think we should get married before we make our little babies." Naboo says. I nod feeling the same way.

"You'll have to met my family." I say looking up at him. He nods.

"I'll do that to make you happy." He says as his hands just sit on my hip as mine move to his shoulders.

"I'm the most lucky genie, scratch that just girl in general, that I get to marry such a wonderfully caring man." I say as I Kiss his chin. He moves to get back into the shower. Instead of putting the clothes on that I had picked out I just puff on the one I was wearing in the dream last night. I grab my bag and walk out to find Jasmine laying on the bed licking her paw and rubbing her face and Bollo sitting on the couch. I great them both with a smile.

"I bet they did it." Bollo says looking over to Jasmine.

"Janie's better than that, and if they did _it_ it would have taken more than just a few minutes." Jasmine defends me. I just roll my eyes and plop down next to Jasmine. She starts purring as she stands and rubs her head on me and circles around and finally done with that cat thing she sits down with her head and front paws on my lap. I pet her.

"So was it good?" Bollo asks looking at me with a smirk look.

"We didn't do anything." I say. "We kissed and than I got out of the way so he could do his thing."

"Sure it was just that." Bollo says with a small laugh. I just huff and lay back waiting for Naboo to get out to go down to eat breakfast. My stomach makes a growling noise. I sit up and hold my stomach.

"I need food." I say to myself. Jasmine looks up at me.

"Go eat, Janie." She says. Just then Naboo walks out in his blue shaman outfit minus his turban hat.

"Have you seen my turban?" He asks. I look around find it on the floor next to the wall and the bed. I jump up and walk over to him and lay his hat down on his head. He smiles as his hand finds mine and we walk out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen with our animals following us. We find Vince looking through a fashion magazine while Howard was cooking at the stove. I sit across from Vince at the table as Naboo sits next to me. Vince looks up and does a retake when he notices Jasmine.

Before he says anything I beat him to it. "She's my guardian, it's kind of like Bollo being Naboo's."

"Except for the fact I'm better than him. I'm Jasmine the snow leopard." Jasmine purrs as she sits next to me. She jumps up on to the chair and looks across the table at Vince. Vince nods.

"Nice to met ya' Jasmine." Vince smiles as Howard looks over to see her.

"I like her fur, it's pretty." Howard says trying to be nice. Jasmine looks over.

"Thank you." She purrs, she loves being complemented.

"So, how was last night Janie?" Vince asks. I smile.

"Last night was nice." I answer. Vince nods looking at Naboo.

"I'm so proud of you Naboo. Your now a man. A man shaman." Vince says. I look at Naboo who looks at me and back to Vince.

"We didn't do _it_. We did have some fun." I say fixing the misconception.

"Oh. Well your close to it." Vince says.

"We decided we are going to get married first. Then have kids. Since we don't need a big wedding I think we could have it this up coming Friday. My family can come over tomorrow or tonight since Friday is only two days away." I say looking at Naboo for permission.

"That sounds great." Naboo smiles kissing my cheek making me blush.

"I'll be Mrs. Janie, the Enigma?" I say with a question to the last name.

"You'll be Mrs. Janie Enigma." He gives a goofy smile. Vince smiles at us.

"Your so lucky to find someone so sweet." Vince says.

"Well to be completely technical we didn't met we were engaged by the Board of Shaman." I say. "But it was the best thing ever to happen to me. Hey Vincey do you want to help me pick out an outfit since you like fashion?" I ask.

"That would be fun. I'm so in." He smiles. After we ate breakfast Vince and I went to the living room with magazines and a sketch book.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Vince asks.

"Well since both Naboo and I have magic I think we should go for a magical theme." I answer.

"Oh, what about we do like a princess dress for you and a prince tux for Naboo, then we could have like a little reception with a Dj and between the wedding and the reception you can change into one of your gorgeous genie outfit and Naboo into a fancier shaman outfit." Vice suggests.

"That would be amazing Vince! I'll create my genie outfit. You design my dress and I'll make it appear." I smile. After we finally agreed on the wedding plans and everything we dismissed. I went down to shop to find Howard and Naboo. Howard was messing with something on the counter.

"What's that?" I ask Howard.

"It's my little village." He answered with a proud look. I smile and nod as I look at the little trinkets and stuff on the shelves.

"My family should be here soon Naboo." I warn Naboo. He nods. Then walks in two guys, one looks a lot like Vince while the other looks like Howard. I make my way to the counter where Naboo and Howard. Howard was glaring at the look-a-like. Vince walks down from the stairs, stop next to Howard and glares at his look-a-like.

"What the hell do you fricken' wannabes want?" Vince basically growls at them. I look between Vince and his imposter only have small differences.

"Oh, we can't just drop by to see how you've been?" Vince's Imposter asks sarcastically.

Whispering I lean over to Naboo and ask, "Who are they?"

"That's Lance Doir and Harold Boom." Naboo whispers to me. I slightly nod taking note of them.

"Go away. There's to much stuff we're doing to handle with you, sir. Now good day sir." Howard says.

"Like what?" Lance asks interested in finding the answer.

"Like none of your bees wax." Vince says getting really annoyed with the two imposters. Lance nodding towards me.

"When did you gain a cutey?" Lance smiles at me. I walk around to Naboo and he hugs me to him.

"She's mine." Naboo says protectively.

"Huh, I did realize you could even talk to cute girls." Lance says giving a smirk. "I bet you used a charm or some of you magic."

"Why would he have to? He sweet, adorable and protective. He's perfect." I say as I lay my head on Naboo's shoulder.

"So your into weird little people." Harold says. I look at him in disbelief. I close my eyes and nod my head once and the two boys disappear.

"Good job Janie." Howard says.

"They were being rude and mean." I say. Then walks in my older brother, my older sister, my older sister's husband and my parents.

"Mommy Daddy!" I sequel. "This is Naboo the Enigma." My mother was small and petite while my father was a big strong scary looking man. "Naboo this is my mom and dad. My older sister Madison, her husband Nathan, and Mark my older brother." I smile as I introduce them all. My older sister had straight black hair and had bright green eyes like my mother. My brother looks like a younger version of our dad. Both the guys had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. Nathan had golden blond hair and deep violet eyes.

"You will call me Mr. Arkazam." My father tells Naboo in a stern voice. Naboo nods not wanting to offend my father. I roll my eyes.

"And this is Vince and Howard. There's also a gorilla named Bollo." I inform them. Vince smiles and Howard nods. My father gives them a look over and nod.

"I thought Vince was a boy's name." My dad murmurs.

"I am a boy." Vince says.

"Okay." My father says.

"It's nice to met you Naboo. The council had told us that you were a great shaman." My mom smiles. "And you can call me mom or Mrs. Arkazam. By the way Janie, how is Jasmine?"

"Jasmine is better than ever." I answer with a nod.

"Aw, my little sister is getting married!" Madison smiles.

"But is he the right guy though?" Mark asks looking Naboo up and down. "If you ever hurt her your as good as dead." He threatens Naboo.

"I won't hurt her I promise." Naboo says. His fingers intertwine with mine.

"Naboo is to sweet to be mean." I defend him. After a while of bickering we eat dinner and it was close to being bed time.

"We're off dear, We're staying at a really nice hotel." Mom says as she kisses my forehead.

"If you need anything just tell me." Daddy says as he hugs me then gives Naboo a hard handshake. Once they leave we slowly and tiredly walk up to our room. I plop down on the bed. I close my eyes and puff me into the pajamas from last night. I look up at Naboo still in his day clothes. I stand taking his turban off and placing it on his dresser while he unbuttons his robe. I help him slide out of the robe placing that across the couch I walk over to him, get down on my knees and pull his pants down leaving him in his red boxers. His boxers once again resembles a tent. Biting my bottom lip deciding between _helping _him like last night or without the boxers.

"You don't have to do that." Naboo says. His voice sounded a little strained like he wanted me to but didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. My fingers crawl up to the edges of the elastic band that holds the boxers on. I slowly move it down, down pass his knees and all the way to his ankles. His penis pops out of the boxers. It was so close to me, to my face. He moves so he's sitting down on the edge of the bed. I crawl on my knees to him. My one hand holding onto his knee of for support while the other hand's fingers slowly curl around it like last night but this time I was met with warmth and it felt harder this time. I move my hand up and down slowly at first and slowly and tight then faster and not so tight. His hand curls in my hair.

"Are you sure this is your first time you were with someone in this m-manner?" He stutters the last part as some sticky stuff starts to fill and over flow the tip. It was kind of weird looking I must say.

"Y-yeah." I stutter the answer worried why he asked. I lean my face on the inside of his thigh. I kiss his thigh then his other and stop in front of his member.

"Janie, your so amazing at this." He moans. The words sounding husky. I bit my lips and decide to lean in and kiss the tip. Lips slowly parting just so the tip was resting in my mouth. The taste was kind of salty. That made him moan my name out. I swirl my tongue around it. I slowly take it out. Yeah, the taste wasn't my favorite thing. I just used my hands for a few more minutes then a sticky substance comes out hitting my face and my hand. He had a look of ecstasy. Then he recollected himself and looked down at me with a look of apology.

"I'm so sorry. I should have warned you." He says grabbing some tissues and wiping my face and giving me some to clean my hands. Once I was cleaned I pulled his boxers up. We got under the blanket and curled together. I fall a sleep with my head on his shoulder and my arm across his chest while his arm was around me. I felt the smile on my face as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Third chapter is done! This one was LONG! Sorry for that. This chapter was the longest chapter I have written for any of my ff. Please R&amp;R.<strong>


	4. wedding and honeymoon

**AN~ I don't own Mighty Boosh. **

**Warning now this chapter will have some spicy heated moments.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Janie pov<p>

I've been here for four days, last two were filled with wedding planning and setting up the back yard into a nice wedding aisle for me to walk down. Today was my wedding. Last night Naboo had to sleep in a different room, we aren't suppose to see each other until I walk down the aisle. It's bad luck if he does see me before then. So I was in my room getting into my wedding dress with the help of my mom and sister. They've been crying and gushing over the past couple of years when I was younger. Jasmine was sitting on my bed. She had been groomed and has a princess tiara on.

"I remember when you were still in my tummy." Mom wipes her eye once again trying not to smear her make-up.

"I remember when she and Jasmine were just tiny tots running around. You use to pull Jasmine's fur." Madison smiles at the memory. She finishes the back of my dress while my mom finishes my make-up. Once that was done we started out of the door and down to the back door that leads to the back yard.

* * *

><p>Naboo's pov<p>

Even though at first I wasn't real thrilled with the idea of marrying someone and making a family I was really looking to it. I couldn't sleep last night at all, I was nervous about this morning. Janie's dad and brother both were really protective of Janie but just yesterday they really excepted me as Janie's future husband. They both threatened me if I hurt Janie that I would be good as dead. Right now I was standing next to the second row closest to the top shaman, Dennis, that was going to marry us. There were few people there since we were just inviting the people closest to us meaning the bored of shaman, her family, two of her friends from her home planet being her bridesmaid, Bollo, and the two guys that insisted on being my groomsmen, Howard and Vince. The second the back doors opened and both her sister and mother moved and took their seats and her father took her side and started to walk down the aisle I lost my breath at how beautiful she was in her white princess dress. Once she was at my side I nodded to her father as he gave her a hug and gave me a small nod.

"You look beautiful." I whisper to her as we walk the rest of the way to Dennis. She smiles and blushes. He smiles at both of us and starts the wedding service.

* * *

><p>Janie's pov<p>

"I do." I say smiling as Naboo slips on my wedding ring, it was a mostly a simple silver ring with an opal in the center. There was a twist that led to the center and on either side of the opal was a small diamond.

"Now I pronounce you Mrs. and Mr. Enigma. You may kiss your bride." Dennis says. Naboo brings me close and our lips meet it was a long kiss but it did hold a deep meaning. We pull back and walk down the aisle to the house. We went up to our room and changed into different clothes. I change into a purple version of princess Jasmine's outfit**(I have a link to the outfit on my profile, I really like it)**, except I don't have the big golden earrings and necklace. Naboo changes into one of his fancier Shaman robes, it was a deep green, like an emerald.

"I love you," I whisper to him as his fingers intertwine and we walk down to the second floor. We changed it around so it could be the reception/party area. Saboo and Tony were the dj's. My two friends from my home planet had sought us out and introduced themselves to Naboo.

"I'm Katie, Janie's close friend from school." Katie smiles at Naboo as she pushes her firey red hair out of her face and behind her. She had never really been my friend but was the sister of my best friend. She was a mean person that had always been mean to me and everyone.

"I'm Lillian, Janie's real bff." Lillian says. Lillian had the same red hair but she was much pretty than her sister and nicer. She gives me and Naboo a hug. "I'm so happy that you found someone as nice and sweet as him."

"Lil' sis don't you remember, if she hadn't been the first girl Dennis had seen she would never have met him. She probably be with someone that's on her level and not with the cutie." Katie sneers. I bite my lip trying not to cry or hit her. I took a deep breath and recover myself.

"I wasn't the first girl they saw. Remember that you were the first and they chose not to give you to him but me?" I ask with a triumphant smile as I watch her grumble something and walk away.

"I'm sorry about her Janie. She had insisted that she came and had promised to be good but her promises are as good as she is nice." That had made me smile as Lillian gave me a hug and walks away to try and keep her sister out of trouble. After hours of fun and partying Naboo and I leave the house and go down the street to a really nice hotel where Naboo had gotten us a room. We went up the elevator to our floor. In the elevator we had been kissing and snuggling close together. We opened the door that lead to the honey moon suit. Inside the room was a HUGE bed and some candles. I look around the room at how pretty it was. Naboo hugs me from behind, turning me slowly around to face him. He was so cute, so adorable, so loving. He leans down our lips meting, melting together, our tongues doing the salsa once again. My arms move up and behind his neck. letting my fingers of one hand go through his hair. His hands on the small of my back pushing me into him. He moves back just enough to look at me.

"You look so beautiful Janie." He smiles pushing some stray hair back behind my ear. I slowly pull him over to the bed.

"So we're going to actually do the whole 'Making the baby' thing now?" I ask my face heating up. He smiles and nods. He unbuttons his robe and slides out of it laying it over by a chair. He was left in his pants. I smile at the sight of him without the robe.

"We're going to do that and some more." Naboo says as he sits me down on the bed placing my head on the pillow and moving between my legs. I slightly sit up just enough so I was able to take my top off. Leaving me bare on my top half. I feel the heat rise to my face and chest as Naboo looks down at my chest. It wasn't as big as some of the other girls but they were normal size for me. He kisses my lips then make his way down my chin and then to my neck making sure he kisses the sensitive spot on my neck then made his way down my shoulder to my left breast. I gasp as he cups my right breast and teases the nipple while he kisses my left. Kissing it, licking, and teasing it between his teeth. It made me gasp and moan out his name. I could help but to move my hips up and down and around. My hands griping as much sheet as they could. Once he is done kissing and teasing both my breasts he kisses his way down past my stomach and down to my puffy pants. He sits up and looks at me with a smile. I smile at him, breathing heavily. His fingers curl around my pants and pull them down slowly all the way past my feet and throws them over by my shirt and his robe. I was left in my tiny blue panties. He smiles at them and leans down close to them and slowly remove them and puts them in the pile. He stops just long enough to look me over. He kisses my stomach and makes his way back down to my sensitive spot that's been feeling weird for the past couple days ever since the heated moment when he walked out of his bathroom in just his boxers.

"Naboo," I moan his name. He looks up at me.

"This might feel weird since this is your first time doing this kind of thing." He says his voice husky. I nod as he moves his head back down, kissing my sensitive spot. He stands at the end of the bed and as quickly as he could took his pants and boxers off and he was back on the bed. He was on his knees between my legs. He leans over kissing me slowly positions himself in front of my spot.

"This is going to hurt a little bit but I'll try to lessen the pain as much as I can." He says as he moves his lips back to mine as he slowly enters me. I bit his bottom lip on accident as his member entered me. It was a mix between sheer pain and pleasure. My nails digging into his shoulders. Once he was fully in me he stops moving. "Tell me when it feels better." He kisses my cheek. Biting my lip I nod him to go on. He smiles down at me as he slowly pulls out then back in. At first he was careful and slow. But when I start to moan his name he starts to sped up. I wrap my legs around his hips.

"I've" I gasp, "n-never felt this good before!" I gasp and moan. Feeling stranger like I needed to pee. But couldn't form any real words beside his name one last time before I felt myself tighten around him.

"Oh God Janie!" He says as he filled me to the brim. I pull him as close to me as possible needing the feel of him all around me holding me. He pulled me up on to his lap. My legs wrap around his back, his hands move to my hip moving me up and down. Still feeling amazing from the first time this was just adding to it.

"Naboolio! Naboo!" I scream as he keeps me moving in and out over and over again. He kisses me, kisses and sucks on my neck. I scream his name feeling myself tighten around him once again. "Naboo, I-I can't do a-anymore!"

"Janie!" He sucks on my shoulder as he releases inside me. Once he was done he pulls me back far enough to look down at me, he has a big smile on his face. He picks me up bridal style moving close to the edge of the bed he walks over to a door I hadn't noticed before, opening it there was a jacuzzi. He slowly sits me down sitting on the edge with my legs sitting dangling in the water. He kisses me as he moves to sit in the water.

"D-do you think I'm pregnant now?" I ask hopeful.

"If not we can always do that again. We could do more of that even if you did get pregnant." Naboo smiles at the thought. "What we did was making love or if you like you could say making a baby. Do you have any questions?"

"Uh, yeah. What was the stuff that went in me?" I ask.

"What went in you is, uh, my seed, or if you want to be technical it is called um, seamen." Naboo informs me. I nod putting my hands on my stomach.

"I'm my mom's youngest so I don't know but if I'm pregnant how long do I carry the baby for?" I ask.

"Um, I think about nine months." He says as he lays back in the water. I smile at him and how he looks so peaceful. I slowly stand up and start to walk out the room but before I could Naboo asks me, "Where you going Janie?" I look back at him.

"I'm going to pass out on our bed. I'm kind of sore and tired." I walk back and kiss his forehead.

"Love you." He smiles.

"Love you more." I smile and walk out. I slowly crawl into bed getting under the clovers I was about to pass out but before I do I hear Naboo close the door of the jacuzzi room. I scoot up to see him. He was walking towards me. His body and hair was sleek with the water. He dries his body and walk over crawls in next to me. I curl into him. His arms wrap around me and I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How you like it? <strong>


	5. Day after honeymoon

**AN~ I don't own Mighty Boosh. **

**This one isn't as long as the last two were...but it does contain some, um, rated M scenes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Janie pov<p>

Waking in Naboo's arms is the best thing ever. I snuggle closer to him, resting my forehead on his chest. I take a quick peek up at him to see if he was still sleeping or if he has woken up yet. He was still sleeping, lightly snoring. I bring his one hand close in front of me making sure that I didn't wake him. I rub his hand, it was rough like he had been working with his hands a lot. I wonder what he was dreaming about but I'm not going to go into his dream. He deserves some privacy.

* * *

><p>Naboo pov (Dream)<p>

I walk through the doors to the Nabootique to find Janie sitting behind the counter with a smile while she held a baby boy. The little baby was snuggled close to her. He had a small patch of dark hair. I was walking closer but before I could get to her two little kids hugs my legs. I look down to see a boy and a girl. They both had black hair but the boy had similar blue green eyes like Janie while the girl had black eyes that mimicked mine. They both looked really happy. The kids look about five or six.

"Daddy's home!" The little girl smiles grabbing my hand and pulling me over to Janie as the boy tags along. I couldn't help but to smile. They were cute kids plus there was my Janie. Wait, the little girl called me daddy meaning the three kids are mine and Janie's.

"I just got the baby to sleep. Please help me take him up to his bed." Janie smiles looking down at the baby and back to me. I just nod. She motions me to take the baby, so really carefully I slid the baby into my arms. She kisses my cheek while she keeps the two kids busy. I slowly walk up the stairs careful not to fall down and wake up the baby. I look down at him. He was adorable. He had the smooth round face of Janie's. Once on the second floor I see Vince sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Howard. Vince looks over and waves. I nod back and keep walking up the stairs to find more doors than I remember was up here. I find mine, opening it by backing into I find the baby's bed next to mine and Janie's. I slowly lay him in his bed. I sit next to him on my bed just looking at him.

"So, I have three kids with Janie then?" I ask myself. "Is this a dream or reality?" I close my eyes and raise my hand think of a single lotus flower. If it appears then this is a dream, if not then this is reality. I open my eyes to find the lotus siting perfectly sitting in the middle of my palm. I nod to myself recognizing that this is a dream. It might not be a dream, it might be a vision. Either way, I like it. I have Janie and three kids. But there was this feeling that was creeping across my body as I realize I was waking up.

I open my eyes to see the top of Janie's head. She was rubbing my hand. Kissing the top of her head. She looks up at me with a surprised expression that changes to a smile. She leans up to kiss my chin. Moving my hand I run it through her long silky black hair.

"Did you have a nice dream?" She asks snuggling closer wrapping her leg over mine.

"An amazing future." I say as I caress her cheek. She smiles and blushes as I give her so much affection. My hand traces her face then down her side and landing on her hip. I could feel her getting wet once again. I could feel myself getting hard. I rub my member against the outside of her entrance.

"Naboo," she moans making me just want to keep going on. I've found the one girl that I always want to be with. Not many people get to say that and truly mean it. I smile as I slowly enter her. Rubbing her clit on the way in making her gasp in pleasure. I slowly move in and out then faster and faster. I felt her as she tightens around me making me lose it. I release my seed inside her once again. She bends into me slowly moving her head into the curve of my neck kissing it and sucking it like I did last night to her's. Once we regain posture I slide out of her.

"Is that how most wives and husbands wake up in the morning?" She whispers into my neck.

"Not really. Just the ones that are in love like us." I answer moving my hands to her back holding her to me. Most of her was still pale like the first time I saw her and the rest was a pinkish color like she was blushing.

* * *

><p>Janie's pov<p>

After an hour or so we finally decided it was time to get up.

"How long can we stay here?" I ask sitting on the edge of the bed kicking my legs on the bed while Naboo was standing and stretching.

"Mmm, I think we got it till five." Naboo answers. I nod. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." I lay back on the bed looking over my shoulder to see that the clock says in big green lights that it was 12:45 PM. I look back over at Naboo. He walks over and stands between my legs and kisses me between my breasts, I could feel his member once again tease me. I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Are we really going to do it again?" I ask moving my hands up to his hair, tangling my fingers in his hair holding him there.

"If it's okay with you." He rubs his face against my breasts. He moves his member so it could enter me. Once he was ready he moves swiftly inside me making me gasp his name. His face was still between my breast, slowly I move his head up to my face so our lips could meet once again. His lips were hungry and was my favorite taste, the salty sweet. I moun into his mouth, that made him go faster. My lower body started to move on it's own accord. It went against his movements making the feel even more amazing. I tease his top lip between my teeth as he did the same to my bottom lip. I cry into his mouth as I felt myself tighten around him while his seed flows into me filling me with warmth. His left hand grips my butt as his right was on my back picking me up once again. He just held me above the bed and moves his hands so both of them were on my butt. He moves me up and down on his member. I held onto his shoulders during this. Once he warmed me again with his seed he sits me on the bed.

"O-okay, we need to have a break or I-I think I'm going to break." I huff trying to catch my breath and just decide to fall back on the bed.

"Y-yeah, agreed." Naboo says falling beside me. Our hands clasp each other's. "We n-need to get ready to leave."

"Wish it, I'll be able to grant it." I whisper. "Maybe if I have enough energy."

"I wish we could go back to our room with our stuff." He whispers. I close my eyes and and nod. We fall back onto our bed hands still clasped together. I stand up closing my eyes we are both dressed.

"I'm going to tell the others we're back." I say as I walk out of the room and walk down the steps to the living room where Vince is messing with the remote and Howard was watching TV.

"Hey guys, just thought I should tell ya' we're back." I smile as Vince jumps up and walks over grabbing my hand to drag me over to sit next to him on the couch.

"How was you're special night?" Vince asks. I blush.

"I-it was fun." I whisper. That made him smile and giggle.

"I see, so you learned how babies are made then?" He says more than asks. I give a nervous laugh and nod my head.

"Vince, leave her alone." Howard interrupts before Vince could go on asking me more questions.

"Fine. But do you guys want to go with us to the beach?" Vince asks. I smile.

"I differently want to go but I don't know about Naboo. He might." I answer.

"Great. So it will be us three and maybe Naboo. I don't think either of the animals will want to go, since it's hot and they have thick fur." Vince explains. I nod in agreement excited to get out of the house and play in the water.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I feel like a pervert for writing some much rated M scenes. Tell me if you like it or not please!<strong>


	6. Beach day! and a feel of deja vu

**AN~ I don't own Mighty Boosh.**

**Sorry this one's long...most of them will be long or...not as long? lol  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Janie pov<p>

It has been a week since the first night Naboo and I made love. Today Vince, Howard, and maybe Naboo will come with us too. Right now I was putting on my Bikini. The top part was purple the bottoms were purple except it had a belt that was green. Once I was dressed for the beach I grab a towel that was blue with poke-a-dots. I look at myself in the mirror on the wall. I touch my stomach, it has changed much except for the tiniest bump. It wasn't obvious and I won't know if I'm pregnant for a couple more days. It's funny that I or Naboo could wish that I was pregnant. It was against the genie rules. I walk down the steps to find Vince in sparkling swim trunks and sunglasses. Howard was in a jump suit that was blue and white strips.

"Nice swim suit, Janie." Howard complements.

"Very stylish. I like it." Vince smiles. I smile at the complements.

"Thanks guys." I say.

"Is Naboo going?" Vince asks.

"He said that he would go later if he get's some work done first." I say hopeful imagining him in cute blue swim trunks like his boxers. Howard picks up a beach bag that held so much stuff the zipper looks strained.

"Let's go then kids." Howard says and leads us down to his jeep. I get in the middle while Howard drives and Vince sits next to me. He starts it up, jazz music plays out of the radio. I quietly sigh to myself.

"Do you really have to have Jazz on?" Vince asks.

"I quite like Jazz and this is my car." Howard says. "If this was your car we would listen to whatever you wanted." I tune out their bickering as I slowly slip into a trance focusing on a calm vibe and trying to emit it around me. Focusing on a happy thought of the two not bickering but getting along. I open my eyes to see them laughing and they start singing.

"The beach, the beach." They both sing.

"Fun in the sun, always fun in the sun." Vice sings.

"But always remember to lather up." Howard sings.

"Lather up, lather up in what?" Vince sings the question.

"Sun screen, the white cream that protects your skin. Protect," Howard answers in a deeper tone then lighter at the end.

"Protect the skin." They both sing and start laughing. I smile at them.

"We'll have to remember that one for the next time we go crimping." Vince smiles.

"That was cute." I giggle. Smiling knowing I was working up some of my spiritual and physical power. We pull into the parking lot that lead to the beach. I smile seeing there was very few people swimming today. Vince slid out of the jeep carrying the bag. Once I was out I picked up my flip flops and towel and run down the beach dropping my stuff a few feet away from the water and keep on running. When the water was up to my knees I jump and dive into the water letting the cool salty water swallows me. Pulling myself up to look up at the sky gulping a lung full of salty air. I turning around wading in the water smiling and waving the guys in. They were setting up the spot.

"Come on guys." I murmur. I swim down the beach turning so I could float on my back. I kick my feet under me. I fold myself in the center putting my legs back under me. I kicked my legs to see if I could. I could just barely touch. I swim closer to the shore so I could touch once again. I look around to find I had floated away from where I originally came from. I look on the shore line to find some trees and a fallen log that had a cute shaman boy. I swim so I was out of his direct vision. I let the waves bring me up to the beach. I sneak up and stay at the tree line so Naboo doesn't notice me. As quietly as possible I sneak up and sit next to him. He didn't notice me so I lean my head on his shoulder. That got his attention. He jumps and sees me.

"Daja vu'?" I ask noticing how similar this scene was to the first time me and him met. He drapes his arm around my back resting his hand on my hip.

"Yeah, but this time I know this isn't a dream." He whispers kissing the top of my head. I giggle and snuggle closer to him.

"Naboo, I think I am pregnant. I don't know for sure, I'm getting tests done in a few days." I whisper rubbing my exposed stomach. "Naboo, what are your true feelings about this whole situation?"

"To be truthful at first I was stunned and in disbelief but now I'm really happy the Board of Shaman sent you." He says. I slowly nod.

"Ah," I murmur. The sun was starting to dip past the horizon.

"Janie!" I hear someone call from a far. Naboo looks over his shoulder as I lean forward to see Howard and Vince looking around. Once they spot us they start to jog over stopping just in front of our view of the sunset.

"We thought we lost you Janie." Vince says scratching the back of his head. Howard nods.

"So should we start home?" Howard asks.

"You guys can. I'm staying here and swim at the best time of the day." I smile, standing up. "You guys are welcome to join me." I let the words flow behind me as I jog to the water. Once the water was up to my hip I turn and smile seeing Vince and Howard join me and Naboo taking his turban off. I close my eyes and nod poofing him into swim trunks that look similar to his blue checkered boxers. He looks up at me. I give him a devious smile. He smiles and slowly walks into the water and joining the rest of the group.

"I love the water." I swim around them and plop back up in my spot I had been standing in.

"The water is kind of cold." Howard says crossing his arms across his chest.

"If you want I think we could probably have a small bonfire." I shrug my shoulder. "You and Vince could go get our stuff and bring them over here."

"Sure, come on Howard." Vince says starting to swim away. Howard hurried to catch up with Vince. Once they were out of hearing range I swam over to Naboo. He gives me his goofy grin that makes me loose my breath.

"What are we going to name our babies?" I ask tilting my head to the side. He shrugs.

"Whatever you like I guess." He whispers as he brings me closer to him. I wrap my legs around his hip as his hands hold onto my bottom. I move my face so our foreheads were touching, our noses next to each others', and our lips just brushing. We stare into each others' eyes for what seems forever before he pushes his lips to mine. They felt rough and wanting. I could feel his member getting hard against me.

I lean back and smile as I say, "I don't think we should do that here."

"Shouldn't doesn't mean we can't." He smiles. I roll my eyes and giggle feeling some what embarrassed about what I was about to do with him in the public. I trail my finger down his chest and to where his swim trunks starts. I slowly tease my fingers into his swim trunks and touch his member. My fingers tighten around his member rubbing it up and down. I Push his trunks down so his member was out of his swim trunks. I move my bikini bottom over just enough so his member could enter me. He slowly teases it in me, I bit my lip to stop me from mouning. It felt weird since there was some water going in. My arms cross behind the back of his neck, my one hand tangle in his hair. His hands moved to my hips to keep me in motion. I felt my body moving against his by itself. My back arches back from the amazing feel. His one hand travels up to my breast, his fingers groping and teasing my breast. Feeling myself about to go over the edge I bring my lips to his. I let my mouns be muffled by his lips so if the others' were in hearing range they couldn't hear it or at least not well enough to know what was going on. I feel his warmth travel into my body. Once we were done he slid out of me and I fixed his swim trunks back up and my bottoms. After that I lean my forehead neck to his neck right his Adam's apple. He moves his hand so it was rubbing up and down on the middle of my back while the other just keep me up. I look over his shoulder to see both Howard and Vince whipping their heads back to the trees. I feel my face turn chili peeper red hot.

Whispering into his ear I stutter out, "I-I t-think they saw u-us." He gives a small laugh to it. I move back just to see him smirking. I shake my head and roll my eyes. "I'm so glad that your okay with them seeing us do that." I grumble.

"They couldn't really see us doing it. We submerged in the water and it's dark." He explains. I just give a small huff and move my legs away from his hips and back under me. I let the waves bring me back to the shore, I look back just in time to see swim up behind me and hug me. I let out a small squeak that turns to a giggle fit. He picks me up and carries me bridal style up to the beach where the other guys had the stuff.

"Aw, you two are so cute." Vince smiles. I nod as Naboo kisses my cheek. Naboo slowly puts me down. I walk over to the scarce trees.

"Gonna help or what?" I ask turning just so I could see them just standing there talking. I roll my eyes and grab a long log and drag it back over. I move the log that Naboo and I had been sitting on and put the other log in front of it leaving a few feet away from each other. I walk back to the trees and grab an arm full of twigs and fallen branches. I put them in a circle between the two logs. Vince sat next to Howard on the one log as Naboo sat on the other. I walk over to get my bag and shoes. I scrounge through my bag to find either the match box or a lighter, I've learned in the past to always have some source of light and heat. Once I finally find my match box I light one of the matches and try to light a twig. It wouldn't burn and it was about to burn me so I just threw it in the circle, I went through the motions again but this time it finally lit. I smile to myself and sit next to Naboo.

"I've made fire." I giggle to myself as I watch the twigs start to crackle with the fire and spreading it to the thicker wood. "I say I did a good job without your guys' help."

"It is pretty good." Vince says nodding his head.

"What were you guys talking about?" I ask as I tilt my head to the side. Howard looks down with a smirk on his face while Vince giggles and Naboo just slides his arm around me pulling me close to him.

He leans his lips down next to my ear and whisper, "You were right." Making me just more confused until I realize what I was right about. I look down fast feeling my face turn red.

"I-it wasn't m-my i-idea." I stutter. That made Naboo laugh.

"It was a mutual agreement." Naboo kisses the top of my head. So the night had gone on like that for a while and we had some laughs we stayed their laughing and sharing jokes and stories. I don't remember exactly what time it was when the fire had completely died out we stumbled up the beach to the cars. Howard and Vince went back in the jeep while Naboo and I rode on the magic carpet. It was fun and some what romantic. I held on to him not wanting to chance me falling off. Once we are back to the house we snuggled up close in our bed and like normal I fall a sleep in his protective loving hold.

* * *

><p><strong>I had been going to the beach lately so I felt like we needed a beach scene. How did you like it? I had my first attempt at making a crimp! (so proud of myself for that). <strong>


	7. crime and punishment

**AN~ Sadly I still don't own the Mighty Boosh.**

**I don't really know about the British currency so you'll have to excuse me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Janie pov<p>

Last night was fun but we really hadn't been thinking about the next morning. I woke up with a small headache and remembering it was my turn to work the shop I got up and brushed my hair out into a low ponytail. Instead of my normal genie outfit I decide on a pair of faded blue jeans and a light purple blouse. I look over at Naboo who still was sleeping. He looks so innocent while he sleeps. I slowly make my way down to the shop making sure I was quiet as I went down. I flip the sign around so it says _OPEN_ on the door and unlock it. I take my spot behind the counter.

It didn't take long for people to come in and start browsing. The first group of people looked like they were major goths, Vince might like these people. The lead guy had long black hair, a black trench coat, combat boots and to top it off he had a black dog collar with spikes. I roll my eyes at his outfit. I wasn't real big into the goth scene. Then there was the goth girl that practically wouldn't let him out of skin contact with her. She had the long black hair but she had electric blue streaks. She wore something like tinker bell would wear if she went goth for the exception of the lack of wings. The guy kept giving me looks which made chills run down my back, and when he looked at me she glared at me. If looks could kill I would be well past dead. He makes his way over to the counter with some goth item that Vince was determined would sell.

"Hello miss, how much is this?" He asks, his voice was just a reflection of his looks, strange. His girl was still glaring at me. I huff and turn to the computer screen that held all the items and their info.

"That will be £9.50." I say flatly. He looks me over making me want to shudder and cringe.

"Can't I get it cheaper?" He asks giving me a flirty look that once again made me actually cringe.

"Your girlfriend is right there. Don't flirt with me boy." I say backing up a little. The girl smirked and pulls her boyfriend behind her. He drops the thing on a shelf and him and his group walks out. I sigh a relief but that moment isn't long before the firey red hair and emerald green eyes that had always hold herself higher than everyone else, Katie. She gave me a surprised smile and walked over making sure that she got everyone's eyes on her. She stops just close enough to lay her hands on the counter.

"I was sure you would have screwed up already." Her voice sweet but bitterly laced in poison. I let the comment slid and give her a smile.

"What do you want Katie?" I ask. She looks over my shoulder.

"I want him." She smiles her flirty smile as I look back to find Naboo walking out of the door and into the shop. His hair was still a tiny bit messy.

"To bad. We are all out." I say moving so I broke her view of him. She rolls her eyes at my comment.

"Hi Naboo." She says as she bats her eyelashes. Naboo rubs his eyes and leans close to me and kisses my cheek which I can see in Katie's eyes did not please her if not the complete opposite. But she wouldn't let her anger touch her face. I let a triumphant smile touch my lips.

"Naboo, I need to run up stairs for a second." I whisper kissing Naboo smack on the lips making sure Katie got the message loud and clear. I run up stairs do a couple of things I had to do then walking back down the stairs back into the shop. Katie was leaned over the counter just mere inches away from Naboo who was not having any of that. Katie saw me and pushed herself over the counter making her lips connect with Naboo's. This was the one real thing that has sent me over the top of anger. Without any thought I whisper a small spell that gave me strength and I run, push Naboo out of the way, my hands went to her hair and yanked, hard. I got two hand full of hair. She screamed, I just kept hitting her and with one last spell she vanished. Disappeared, forever, or for a very long time. The smoke that had originally that had enveloped Katie into the abyss moved and enveloped me. I felt myself start to mist away knowing why I move to talk to Naboo.

"Naboolio, I did something really bad. I-I'm b-being taken back to Zionam X. I broke a rule." I say feeling myself start to disappear so I lean up and kiss him gently wanting to remember everything if I don't see him again. The next second I was in a jail cell with Jasmine. I give her a sad look then I fall to my knees holding her close to me, crying into her fur.

"What happened Janie?" Jasmine ask. I stop crying but now hiccuping little sobs.

"I-I made Katie disappear. Into the abyss." I say wiping my eye.

"Why?" Jasmine.

"She provoked me. She was flirty and kissed Naboo." I explain. I know it was wrong but at the time it felt right. She nods and stays by me. I saw the head genie and the head shaman stand at the locked top Genie took the rules very serious unlike the head shaman, Dennis. The head genie's name was Elisabeth. A strict woman with long brown hair that was held in high pony and wore not what you would expect for a genie. She wore a business outfit composed of a skirt and a tucked in blouse. She had no pity what so ever.

"Mrs. Enigma?" She says more than asks. I nod my head. "You are here for breaking important rule. You can't cast a wish or a spell to hurt or kill someone unless it was completely self-defense, which if I'm right she wasn't endangering your life or anyone else. We will discus a proper punishment for your crime." She says as she starts to walk away. Dennis stayed behind.

"I'll try to help free you since I've never seen Naboo happier then when he is with you." Dennis says and follows Elisabeth. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

><p>Naboo pov<p>

"Naboolio, I did something really bad. I-I'm b-being taken back to Zionam X. I broke a rule." Janie stutters while fading. But before she disappeared she pressed her lips to mine gently until she finally disappeared. I felt like I lost part of myself by losing her. I look back to where Katie had been standing when she had disappeared. I felt stunned. It was Katie's fault, if she hadn't forced me to kiss her then Janie wouldn't have been provoked. There were few people left in the store.

"Everyone out. Now." The words left my mouth sounding sour and emotionless. They scatter out of the store I walk to the door closing it, locking it and flipping the sign over. I walk up the stairs were Vince was reading the new mod magazine and Howard was watching a history of Jazz program on the TV. The second they saw me they knew something was wrong. They jump up and follow me up the stairs to the rooms find Bollo and get the magic carpet.

"What's wrong?" Vince asks sitting behind me on he carpet with his legs crossed. Once the others were on we take off.

"I'm not quiet sure except that Janie is gone." I say as I put in the location for the magic carpet to take us.

"What do you mean?" Howard asks.

"Jasmine vanished too." Bollo informs us.

"It would make sense since she is Janie's guardian." I say not knowing what I was suppose to do once I get there. The ride didn't take too long. I was surprised to find the council there.

"There you are. You woman is in danger." Kirk says nods to us. Kirk might be young but he as still pretty smart. I nod.

"Where is she?" I ask looking at them.

"Over there, but you won't be able to touch her. Dennis is trying to get the head genie person to give her a light punishment." Shaboo informs me. I nod and jog over to where he pointed, it was a single jail cell surrounded by trees. I see Janie crying into Jasmine's fur. I cling onto the bars, the noise made her jump. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She runs to the bars. The bar were to close together to try and get our hands together.

"Naboo, Naboolio." She cries. I wanted to wipe her tears away and hold her close.

"Janie, love." I wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay but I couldn't know that for sure. "I love you, I'll do whatever it takes to save you."

She slows the tears down so now she was just hiccuping small sobs so she could look at me. "Naboo, I love you too. I-I shouldn't have done what I did." She wipes her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Katie's." I correct her error. "She got what she had coming."

"Mr. and Mrs. Enigma." Someone said behind me. I look behind me to find a woman with long brown hair hair in a high ponytail. She was in a brown business. Next to her was Dennis, he nodded to me.

"She didn't do anything wrong." I protect Janie. I stand between her and them.

"Killing someone isn't doing anything wrong?" She snips and shakes her head.

"Katie's been provoking her and that wasn't even the first time." Still trying to protect Janie.

"You're justifying killing someone to save her. This is why spouses don't have a say in the punishment. And Dennis is doing no help." She shakes her head. "I being the nice person I am is giving you a choice between losing your first child or you two divide and no longer together."

"W-what kind of choice is that?" Janie cries behind me.

"A life for a life. With the loss of your child or him Katie will be able to escape the abyss." Elisabeth explains.

"D-Dennis, I-I thought y-you said that y-you were g-going t-to help us." Janie sniffles. I look at him. He looks sad and defeated.

"I tried." Dennis says looking down.

"Oh, the little fool tried to make everyone happy. We'll take the baby in a few months, before its born." Elisabeth says. Janie lets out a defeated cry dropping to her knees. I look back at her grabbing her stomach. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"We are done here. Janie and the others can go back to their home planet." The mean lady says. Everyone puffed back. Seconds later I was sitting on my bed with Janie on my lap crying into my chest. Her tears soaking my robe. I wrap my arms around her now seeming small and fragile body. I kiss her head and all over where my lip could touch. I rub her back gently knowing there wasn't much I could or say to fix this.

"Janie, look at me." She slowly looks up. Her eyes were red as well as her nose. The tears running hard and fast from her eyes. Her cheeks were pale but not the radiant glow. I wipe her eyes. Kiss her forehead. "I love you to death, this is just a bump. We'll rise above it."

"I-I k-killed someone, n-now w-we loose our first baby." She stutters out. Her voice was strained from crying. "I-It m-my fault." I bring her back to my chest holding her close to mine.

"It's not your fault." I whisper. "We'll fix this." She cries harder into my chest.

* * *

><p>Vince pov<p>

Howard and me were back in the living room. But this time we had the whole board of Shamans here too. Howard moves to sit next to me on the couch.

"S-so what happened?" I ask them as they got seats and settled down.

"Janie killed another genie, accidental. For the punishment they lose their first child. Life for a life." Kirk explains. Kirk was a cute kid, I got to admit. Kirk took the armrest next to me on the couch as a chair. I was stunned by what he just explained. Janie a killer? Never. Lose their baby? How the hell can they do that to Janie and Naboo?

"I tried to lessen the punishment but that Elisabeth woman wouldn't have any of it." Dennis said shaking his head looking sad.

"You tried your best." Harrison, the little pink head, said. He was being held by Dennis. Everyone looks really sad. We could hear Janie's muffled cries and the more muffled sounds of Naboo's words. Kirk leans down and hugs me. He held onto me like I was the only thing that could save him. Howard noticed and wasn't to pleased. Howard slid his arm around me and pulled me to him. Was this the best time to fight over me? No, but I did like getting Howard's attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Saddest thing I've wrote so far. R&amp;R please.<strong>


	8. A loss

**AN~ Mighty Boosh belongs to Noel Fielding and Julian Barratt.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Janie pov<em>**

After hours of crying I finally passed out. This was a dreamless sleep. I was in a black hole. This was all my fault that Naboo and me are loosing our first kid. After a few hours of sleep I wake to being in Naboo's protective grip. I sadly smile at his sleeping body. I was still in my blue blouse and blue jeans. The only thing different now was my tangled hair. I slowly slip out of Naboo's grip. He almost woke up but I was careful to not wake him up. I slowly tiptoe to the bathroom. I look into the mirror to find a stranger's reflection. My hair was flat and stuck to my face with sweat, my eyes puffy and red, and my nose was red. I slide down the closed door so I was sitting in the bathroom with the door closed. I close my eyes and focus on linking to Elisabeth. I find her sitting at her desk.

"Janie?" She says surprised by my mental strength. "What do you want?"

"Please, please, please change my punishment." I plead. "I'll do anything. I-I'll give up my powers, I'll become human." She looked shock that I offered to become a regular human instead of keeping my powers and giving up the baby.

"No, I have already made the punishment. I can't go back and change it." Her words swift lacking emotion. I was stunned.

"I want this baby, I want Naboo. Please reconsider a different punishment." I felt more tears threaten to fall. "Please."

"I'll think it over. But there is no promise that I'll change your punishment." She says. I clamp my eyes shut and push myself into her thoughts. I place the tiny seed, to change my punishment, of a thought there. I pull myself out hard and fast. She looks like she was in mid-sentence. Praying the seed will work in my benefit.

"Mrs. Enigma I'll think this over. I might have been too hard on your first." She smiles. I nod and fall back into my body. I gasp and take a look around me. Nothing has changed except now I was breathing harder. I rub my eyes, calming my breath. I stand up gripping the sink to pull myself up and keep myself stable. I slowly wobble to the shower, turning on the water. Making it cold, almost ice cold. I slip out of my blouse and jeans dropping them next to the door. I step in the shower. I gasp at how cold it is but I let the water numb my body.

I lean back on the solid wall. The only thing that felt real to me. I run my fingers through my hair. I washed my hair and body after that I just let the water hit my body. I let my hands hold on to the tiniest little bump on my stomach. I felt my tears mix with the shower water. I'm going to lose my baby if we can't come up with someway to change Elisabeth's mind. I turn off the water stepping out to find Naboo sitting on the edge of the bathtub. I just stop moving giving him a confused look.

"Were you watching me shower?" I ask.

"A little bit." Naboo smiles. I nod and take a towel off the rack, wrap it around me.

"Your such a perv." I mumble. He must of heard me because he laughs and shakes his head. But the second the laughs out we remember last night and all the hell we went through. He stands, brings me close to his body.

"We are going to save this baby." He whispers as I nod. I walk out of the bathroom and get dressed into a lilac purple blouse that was strapless and blue jeans. I left my hair down today. I didn't have the energy to do anything with it. I walk out of the bed room and down to the living room. I was shocked to find the board of the shaman with Vince and Howard. They look up at me. They held mix of different emotions, ranging between shocked that I got up this morning to happy to see that I haven't completely broken down to sad about what I'm losing.

"Janie," Kirk smiles. He was a small kid, but a really good shaman.

"Hi." I say surprised at how quiet it is. I look for a spot to sit but all the seats taken so I decided on just sitting on the stairs. Kirk jumps up and jogs over and sits on my lap like he was just a little kid. I smile and hug him to me. I don't know why but I just start giggling. This was an awful time to giggle. I choke back my giggles.

"Kirk how old are you?" I ask.

"I'm 11." Kirk answers. I nod.

"We've been up all night trying to figure out a way to prevent you loosing the child." Dennis gives me a small hopeful smile. I nod to myself. I heard the door upstairs open and close, then footsteps coming down. Stopping right next to me sitting down by me. Naboo gives Kirk a questioning look. He slides his arm behind me pulling me closer to him. Kirk slid so he was siting both on mine and Naboo's lap.

"What ideas did you come up with?" I ask carious to what they've figured out for us to do.

"You can flee to either to a different world, hide from Elisabeth, or we can try to face her head on." Saboo says. "Or we can just let her take the baby."

"I talked to her a few minutes ago. I've planted a seed of a thought. I'm tempting to change her mind." I say. Everyone went quiet. A few minutes later they resumed.

"I'm also guessing that she couldn't find you if you don't use your magic. She won't be able to locate you." Harrison speaks up.

"That is possible I think." I murmur. "Thank you everyone." I smile a weak smile.

"Of course." Vince smiles, Howard nods.

* * *

><p><strong>(about 4 months later, Janie's about half way through the pregnancy.<strong>)_**((There is some vulgar words in this part)) **_

I've grown out of my normal outfits and the ones I have bought. I'm not huge but I do have a noticeable baby bump. So I'm in sweat pants and a maternity blue blouse. This is the day we find out either if I get to keep the child or if I lose it. I'm as nervous as it gets. I'm the only one that knows about this. I didn't want to worry anyone about this. Naboo had gone down to the store so I was alone in the bed room. I sat in the middle of my bed, cross my legs and close my eyes. I focus on the thought of Elisabeth.

She was sitting behind her desk writing somethings down. She looks up to see me.

"So?" I ask hoping to the heaven above that I'm not going to loose my child.

"You lost this child." She says. I felt my heart dropped to the ground and shattered into a million pieces like glass would. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I lost my breath. I couldn't get any air to my lungs they felt like they were going to collapse into themselves.

"W-w-what?" I stutter choking on my own word. She nods with no emotion.

"You lost this child. Sorry but that is how it is. You keep your powers but you lose the child." She says. She wasn't sorry. She never felt sorry for anyone, that's why she's perfect as the head genie of punishment.

"N-no!" I scream feeling myself loosing concentration fading. "No! Please no!" were my last words before I was sent back to my bed. I got up and ran to the bathroom feeling something soak through my pants. I push my pants down past my ankles and sat down on the toilet. My pants held blood. I felt incredible pain through my stomach and out of me. I felt the tears run down every time I let out a gasp, I couldn't scream. I grip my sides praying the pain will go away. After what seemed like more hell than anyone could withstand it's finally over. I let my pants fall off my feet and pull my shirt and bra off over my head. I walk over to the shower, turn it on not caring what the temp is I step in. I just stood there letting the water hit me. I couldn't tell if it was so cold it numbed me or if it was so hot it scolds me. I couldn't feel anything. Once the water cleaned me I slid down the back wall so I was sitting there letting the water hit me. I didn't close the door so the floor was getting damp.

_ "Why?" _I didn't speak the words but I did lip them. I stood back up and turning off the water I walk out and see my bloody pants and the little baby, not even big enough to look like a baby, in a bloody mess in the toilet. I felt tears run down my eyes. I couldn't do anything. This was Naboo and my child. I lost our baby. I practically killed it with my own two hands. It never got to see the light of day or get to breath it's first lung full of air. I wiped my eyes. I couldn't move, I didn't have the energy, I didn't want to leave my baby. I grabbed a small towel and walk to the baby. I scoped it up and held him to my body. This was my baby and I couldn't save it. I walked back into the bed room. We had gotten a rocking chair put in here for me to rock the baby. I sat down on the chair. It was kind of cold but I did care. I held the baby, rocking it. I tried to sing it a lullaby but I kept on stumbling because of the tears.

"If you had been a boy your name would have been James Rae or if you had been a girl you would have been Jamie Lyn." I murmur feeling more tears fall. I hold the baby close to me. "This is my fault. I'm so so sorry." I burst into more tears. I don't know how long I've been holding my baby until Vince walks in.

"Hey Janie, Naboo sent me to see if your ok-" He stops in mid-sentence when he sees that I'm naked and the only thing covering me is the fetus wrapped in the towel.

"I tried to save it b-but I-I couldn't." I say as more tears run down. He turns and shouts out something down stairs to get Naboo and help. Then he races to me with a light blanket. He looks down at the baby. Seconds later Naboo was at the door and raced to my side. He looks at the baby.

"I tried to save it b-but I-I couldn't." I repeated to Naboo. "I-I c-couldn't. I-I tr-tried to, b-but s-she wouldn't change the p-punishment." I cried out.

"G-give m-me the baby." Naboo tries to coax me into giving him the baby to take out of my sight.

"No!" I cried loudly holding the baby close to me and rocking it. "No, no, no." I repeat. "T-This isn't f-fair!"

"I know Janie." Naboo says calmly leaning down to hug me. I couldn't stop crying. I had a runny nose and red eyes and felt horrible.

"Why Naboo, why?" I cry. He shakes his head holding me. He got me to move to the bed but I wouldn't give up the baby. I knew the baby would never going to grow and never breath and never open it's eyes or grip anything or any of that.

"W-we giving this baby a real b-burial. It's our baby. So it's going to still be loved." I wipe my eye with one hand as I hold the baby with the other. He nodded his head. I didn't sleep that night, I couldn't. I just held onto the baby knowing this was going to be the only night I get to hold it. When the morning lights hit the windows I stand up wobbly.

"Hold the baby so I can get dressed please Naboo." I gently give the baby to Naboo. He looks at the baby with the same heart broken look that I've been looking at it. I pulled on sweat pants and a bland gray shirt. I take the baby back and wait for him to get dressed and we walk down the stairs. The Board of Shaman as well as Vince and Howard were sitting there in the living room. They all wore black. None of them could speak. In the center of the room was a small black box, a baby coffin.

"T-thanks y-you guys for the s-support." I say, my voice was hoarse from crying so much and so hard. I walk to the coffin, I stand there for a moment. Look at the baby, I hug the baby one last time. I let Naboo hug our baby and then I slowly lay the baby down in the coffin.

"M-my b-baby. S-so young." I fight the tears from falling. I touch it's forehead and wrap it in the towel making sure the baby was warm and comfortable. My fingers wrap around the lid. Naboo's fingers wrapped around my fingers and helps me put the lid on. This is it. Him and I carry the coffin out of the house and down the street. We follow the group down to the cemetery. They had found a spot and had a head stone that was in the shape of a heart with _'Here lies the baby of Naboolio and Janie Enigma. Loved by everyone.' _engraved to it. There was a priest there that said a blessing for the baby.

We walk back, I felt like I missing a giant piece of me by leaving the baby there. Once back home I went into default numb mode. I walk up the stairs and coiled in on myself on the bed. Naboo had to talk to the others for a while. I changed out out of my outfit. I was naked, numb and wanting Naboo. Naboo opened the door and closed it behind him. He took of his turban and robe. He walked to me and climbed into bed with me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks, I nod.

"I need to feel you. I need this Naboo." I pull him close to me. "Don't go soft." He nodded. He moved himself to enter me. He leans down and kisses me as he pushes himself hard into me. I let out a moun. I hugged him to my body needing to feel him all around me. Begging for this to fix everything knowing it couldn't fix my broken heart but it would make me feel better. I feel him warm my insides. I flip us so he was laying back. I rested my hands on his stomach and pushed my bottom up and down harder and harder onto him. I arched my back. I couldn't help it. I laid down on to his stomach, kissing his lips and cheeks and running my fingers through his hair.

"Naboo," I tease his bottom lip between my teeth. I lick his bottom lip, kissing his chin, I move my lips down and suck on his neck. That got me the most reaction. I felt him about to fill me again so I push myself harder down on him. I gasp at the feel as he fills me. After that I just lay there on him. I let his arms hold me tightly.

"T-this time we will get to keep our baby, and it will live and grow." I murmur burying my face into his chest and let the last of my tears fall onto his chest. We lay there until I finally fall a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>SADDEST FRICKEN CHAPTER I EVER WROTE! I cried in some spots. please F&amp;F.<strong>


	9. WTF!

**AN~ Sadly I still don't own the Mighty Boosh.**

**Warning: Vulgur words.**

* * *

><p>Janie pov<p>

I was trapped in a nightmare. I was racing to save my baby and I couldn't make it. I kept on tripping and falling. I woke with sweat rolling off me. I was still in his arm, but now I was next to him. I felt empty and broken. I lost my baby, our baby, Naboo's baby. I need to move, or go to sleep and never wake up. I sat up in the bed making sure not to wake him up. I look down at my body. It no longer held the baby bump. It looked pale. I slipped out of the bed and walked to the shower I took a quick shower and dried off. I let my hair fall, not doing anything with it. I had a bland grey shirt and jeans on. I walk back into the bed room. Naboo was still sleeping. I look at the rocking chair, the one I rocked my baby in. The only night I got to hold it. I would have cried some more but I was literally out of tears. I could cry no more. My eyes puffy and red, my nose stuffy, and my stomach empty and feeling sick.

I touched my stomach as I walked out of the room and down to the shop. The others were still sleeping. I unlocked the door and flipped the sign. I sat behind the counter. I felt so hallow, so when people started to come in. I was just starring into space. Hand still on my tummy watching a couple walk in holding a baby. I felt a broken smile on my lips and a light tear fall from the corner of my eye run down my cheek. I quickly wiped the tear away. That could have been me and Naboo and our own little baby.

"Janie?" I look behind me to see a stunned Vince. "I was sure that you were going to stay in bed. I would have if I had been in your situation."

I shrugged and looked back at the costumers. "I had to move." The words were empty. "I couldn't stay still or I might let myself fall to sleep and never wake up. It sounds so tempting." The words that left my mouth kind of scared me. I was never this depressed before. He was just as stunned and just walked over and took a seat next to me.

"Janie, you're not alone. If you died that would kill Naboo." He says trying to get my attention.

"I know," I whisper. "But I'm so numb to feel anything around me." He was quiet for a minute thinking carefully what he was going to say.

"Why don't you take the day off? You and Naboo could go do somethings. Or something else." He tries to get me to agree but I shake my head.

"No, that won't fix it. The only thing I can do right now is watch as others can just freely be happy and have a family, have a baby. The one thing I wasn't allowed." I murmur the last part. The door chimes indicating that someone has enter. I look up to see the one person that should have been dead. The firey red hair falling around her face with a smirk. She walks up to the counter.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Enigma. Your powers aren't that strong to keep me away." Katie's words draped in poison. I look at Vince with alarm and back at her.

"Y-you suppose to be d-dead." I stutter. She looks at me like I bumped my head.

"Dead? You thought you could kill me?" She asks.

"I-I lost my b-baby b-because of you." I felt tears threaten to fall.

"What?" She asks.

"E-Elisabeth thought I-I k-killed you a-and as p-punishment s-she took my baby." I feel my self choke on tears.

"I-I," She stumbles.

"I lost my baby yesterday! I had to burry my baby and you get to live?" I cry hysterically. "Have you ever seen a dead baby? Have you ever felt like someone's ripped your heart out and you had to watch it? Have you ever had to bury your own baby?" I couldn't stop the words from flowing through hitting her hard. "I had to bury my fucking baby because of you! I fucking hate you and everything that you are!" I was shaking at how hard the tears were coming. People had stopped moving and was watching me. Vince was quick to move to my side bringing me into a hug trying to calm me.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry Janie." Katie's words were just barely over a whisper.

"Your not sorry." I cry. The door to the stairs opened and I was taken into someone else's arms. My husband's, my best friend's, Naboo's. He held me close and hard to him.

"Come on Janie, let's go upstairs." Naboo tries to coax me. I shake my head.

"This isn't fair!" I cry feeling my legs give out making Naboo catch me and moves us so we are sitting comfortable. I cry into him as I heard Howard get people to leave and Vince talking to Katie. He was upset about this but not nearly as much as I am.

"I know Janie." Naboo says rubbing my back. "We're going to fix this."

"This can't be fixed Naboo. We already lost our baby. It's wasn't my fault it was her's! She ripped our baby out of me and is walking still alive." I cry feeling the tears fall hard. "Why can she do this?" Naboo couldn't answer me. He knew I was right and he knew there was nothing he could say to make this all go away.

"This is an outrage!" I heard the familiar voice of the little pink squid yell. I looked up to see we were no longer in the shop but back on my planet were the board of shaman were sitting across from Elisabeth. Katie was standing to the side as Vince and Howard were standing next to Naboo and me.

"This can't be right." Elisabeth said. "Janie had used the spell to cast you to the dark abyss."

"N-no she sent me a couple of planets back and back into the past. I had to figure out where and when the hell I was. Apparently I was in Paris in the 1500's." She corrects Elisabeth. This was the first time I saw Elisabeth worried and upset.

"S-so I gave J-Janie an unjust and the worst punishment for the wrong crime?" She stuttered. I wiped my eyes holding onto Naboo for dear life. "I-I can't, I-I'm no longer able to be head genie."

"Well that's obvious but you need to fix what happened to Janie and Naboo." Dennis said giving her a dirty look. "If you had just listen to me this could have been voided." She looked at him and then at Naboo and me.

"I-I can't. I can't change time and fix this. Janie shouldn't have been able to do that. We can't change events like this. If we do go back in time even if we talk to people their memory fades us out of it." Elisabeth says. "The only thing I can do is either get you guys a baby or when Katie has her first child she looses it like you did." She looks at me.

"I so badly want you to rip Katie of her first child more than anything b-but I couldn't wish this on anyone. This is the worst f-feeling ever." I fight my tears to say that. _"Why is it when I could inflict as much hurt as Katie caused me that I let her get off with none." _"I do want her to feel what I am feeling." Elisabeth nodded and seconds later Katie fell down griping her stomach and letting out cries. Then Vince, Howard, Naboo and I are back in the shop. I rub my eyes and look around. Then I look at Naboo.

"N-Naboo, I love you." I whisper as I lay my forehead at the base of his neck.

"I love you too." He whispers above me. Naboo picks me up and carries us up stairs and into our room laying me down on the bed and moving next to me.

"I still feel empty. I feel hurt, and like there is a missing part of me." I share my emotions right now.

"I know Janie, I feel the same. If I lost you I would die I think." Naboo says moving some of my hair out of my face. I felt bad about my earlier statement about wanting to die. "We will have another baby. We can't replace this one but we can have more." He kisses my forehead bringing me closer to him. I hadn't notice until now that he was just wearing pants and nothing else. I just snuggle closer to him.

"I'm affraid of having another child." I murmur. "I don't, can't, lose another." He nods sharing the same fear as I have. "Naboo, I'm going. I need to get somethings." I say moving out of his grip and onto the edge of the bed. I stand up and walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Naboo looks surprised that I was able to move and walk away from him. I look back at and for the first time I take a real good look at him. He had red eyes as well from crying. He looked strained and sick.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to buy a couple of things. Then as fast as I can I'll back." I smile to him and walk out of the door and out of the house dodging everyone and everything not wanting this be a long trip away from him. I go down the block to a spell shop. On the one shelf it had different gems that helped to do things. I grabed a couple of carnelian, rose quarts, and a moonstone. These stones are suppose to help get pregnant. I bring the stones up to the clerk who was an older woman with short spiky black hair and piecing blue eyes.

"Is this all you want?" She asks. I nod. She rings them up and I pay for them. "Good luck on getting pregnant." She says as I walk out. I feel my cheeks tint pink. I jog back home with the bag in hand and rushed up the stairs to find Naboo laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He looks over to see me getting the stones on a wire making it into a braclet.

"Whats those?" He asks as I finally clasp the ends together.

"These stones are suppose to help get me pregnant. I'm willing to give it another chance for us to make a baby." I say taking my shirt off and pushing my pants down and kick them off my ankles. I walk slowly teasingly over to him. I help take his pants off and climbed back up onto of him. He helps move himself to be able to have a nice smooth entrence into me. I gasp at how amazingly he fills my inside with his member like we were a puzzle. It was an amazing experiance of doing this sacred act with him. We kept going on and on. Me laying on my back, him kissing me, pushing into me. It wasn't the same like last night, this was loving and not as needing.

I don't know what time it was when we finally calmed down and I curled into his loving embrace. He kisses my head and makes it to my lips. I smile into the kiss. I slowly drift off to sleep. But this time instead of running to save the baby I got to watch the baby become an angel and fly to heaven. I did feel tears run down my cheeks but who wouldn't when you loose a child?

* * *

><p><strong>Sad and difficult chapter to write...PLEASE R&amp;R!<strong>


	10. shopping spree

**AN~ Sadly I still don't own the Mighty Boosh.**

**I was going to wait till more people gave me reviews, but I couldn't. I love this story. I'm going to make this story bloom and become beautiful.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Janie pov<p>

It was mid-morning now. I was dressed in my now normal outfit, jeans and a colorful blouse. I had my hair up in a ponytail. Vince had gotten us out of doing work today so we could go out and hang out do some shopping and get some food. Right now we were in the car Vince was driving.

"So your ready to have fun?" Vince smiles while asking the question.

"Of course!" I giggled truly ready to have some fun since the incident.

"Well I've decided that we'll go shop some then we can get something to eat." He lays out the plan. We talk and giggle and laughed then he parked the car. We were at a huge mall. On the outside it was big and very colorful.

"This looks like fun." I smile as we walk up to the front doors. He smiles.

"Of course it going to be fun. I wouldn't take you to a boring place to hang out for a day." He says. The first shop that we went to I got some different things, jeans, stretchy pants, some shirts and a dress.

"Do you think Naboo will like that dress?" I ask thinking about my new short dress, it was black with small bursts of bright color.

"If he doesn't than he's crazy." He answers as we walk over to the food court. "What do you feel like having?" I thought for a moment.

"I think if they have pretzels I'll get that." I smile at the thought. He nods as we walk up to the food counter. The cashier was a teenage boy that didn't have such healthy skin and greasy hair. He looked like he would rather be any where else than here.

"Hello, may I help you?" He asks annoyed with having to work. I saw the pretzels in the glass cage with the red top. There were pretzels and hotdogs spinning around and around.

"I want a pretzel with cheese and a big coco cola." I order. He rolls his eyes and type that into the cash register.

"I'll have salad and a lemonade." Vince orders. He types that in.

"That will be about $10.50." He says with a huff. Vince hands him the money for the food. Once the guy hands us our food and drinks we walk away and find a nice spot with not so many people around.

"He wasn't too fond of his job and was kind of rude." I state.

"Yeah," Vince agrees with me. I rip a small piece of the pretzel and dip it in the hot nacho cheese and place it on my tongue.

"Yummy." I smile.

"Hey after this we should go get you some saucy hot outfits for you to tease Naboo in." Vince wiggles his brows. I couldn't help to laugh. I couldn't stop the giggles.

"Oh this should be fun." I giggle at the thought. Once we get done eating we throw the trash away. I gulp down the last of my pop and put it in the trash. We walk over to the lingerie store. There were different types and so many different colors.

ooh what about this one?" Vince says holding up a white fluffy bunny outfit complete with bunny ears and a fluff ball on the back of the panties that resembled a bunny tail.

"That's cute!" I smile taking the outfit from Vince. "Look at this one!" I show him the purple one, it had fluff across the top and little purple panties.

"That's going to make Naboo really happy." Vince says. I couldn't help but smile thinking of what Naboo was going to say about theses. I got three other outfits. One was zebra corset with black panties and black stockings that go up to my knees, that was my hottest outfits I think. The next was a blue bra and a blue and black lacy skirt. The last one was a pink bra with a lacy material that ends just a little above the matching pink panties.

"You and Naboo are defiantly going to have some serious fun." Vince teased as I paid for the lingerie. I carried my bags of clothes. We got back in the car and sung car karaoke, bursting in laughter at how we sung. He was better at singing than I was. It was dark by the time we got home. We slowly walked in finding Howard sitting behind the counter. Vince walked up to him and took a spot next to him. I walk to the counter and was about to pass it to go to the stairs.

"He's not here." Howard says.

"Well I can still try on my clothes." I say, Vince laughed. Howard was clueless to what I was talking about that would make Vince laugh. I just waved it away and start up the stairs to my room. Howard was right that he wasn't there. No one was which was a good thing so I could get in a outfit.

"Now the question is which one do I use first?" I ask myself. "Zebra or bunny? Hmmm, bunny!" I giggle as I get the lingerie bag. I take out the bunny outfit out. I take off my clothes and slip the top part on and then the panties with the tail then I put on my bunny ears. I look in the mirror at my reflection. I was cute. I walk back and sit on the bed and wait for him to come in. I look at the clock it was going on ten. Then the door opened to Naboo walking in but what surprised me was he was alone so I quickly brought the blanket up over me and my cheeks are red hot. I didn't know who the other guy was. He had short spiky black hair and cool blue eyes. Naboo saw me and he looked surprised and started to push the other guy out.

"Whoa, I knew your woman was cute but I didn't know that she was frisky like that." The guy smiles at me.

"Get out Jack." He pushed Jack out and closed the door on the guys back. He turns back and faces me. "I'm sorry about that." I nod and lay the blanket back down and try to get back in the mood.

"I went shopping with Vince today and well he suggested that we got some uh frisky outfits. Do you like this one?" I smile as I ask him. He does smile which I'm going to take as a good thing.

"I love it." He walks closer to me and slowly touches my cheek down to my chin. He steps back. "I got to go take care of some business before we do this." I frown. "I'm sorry, this will be quick and I won't bring him back in here." I nod and lay back irritated that he had to do some work past ten.

"Fine, just hurry up please." I sigh. I heard the door open and close. Wow, it's been a long day. I close my eyes and just sigh. Few minutes I look over at the alarm. Yeah, apparently that few minutes weren't just a few because it was now eleven o'clock. I sit up and look around, no sign of Naboo. So I stand up and pull on some sweat pants over my new panties and put on a shirt over my top. I take the bunny ears off and walk over to the door.

I open it and look down the hall. The lights were off in the hallway and as far as I can tell they were off in the living room. So I carefully walk down the hall touching the wall and the banister. Once to the stairs I was really careful and nervous. I made sure both my feet touched the steps before going to the next one. Once I was down on the floor I looked around there was no light except for the little light that was coming out from the closed kitchen. I quietly tip toe to the door and put my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything. There was no noises, so I lean down and look through a key hole. Naboo was sitting at the table. He was alone and I was wondering why he was just sitting there not doing anything. There was no sign of anyone in the room beside him so I slowly open the door and walk in the room, his head whips up looking surprised that I was down here. I just walk over to the sink, grab a cup and fill it half way with water. I turn and lean on the sink and look at him.

I was the first to break the silence by asking him, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." He says.

"About what?" I ask before I tip the tip of the glass to my lips and take a small drink of it.

"Everything." Naboo says. For the first time I look him over and realize that I've been too self absorbed to realize how much he was hurting. I walk over and hug him.

"I'm so sorry. I've been dumb not thinking about you." I say as I kiss the top of his head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He murmurs. I move back and sit down on the chair across from him.

"I do have one question, who was that Jack guy?" I ask.

"He was a friend. He was trying to find a way to help us but came up empty handed." He says. I bite my bottom lip thinking of something we could do but I don't know if it was a no-no. My common sense got kicked in the ass and my kinky side I take my top off so I was in my lingerie top and the sweats.

"It's to hot with that on." I say trying to make what I did okay. Naboo looks at my top and smiles. I giggle.

"How about you come over here. It'll make me feel better." He says, I slowly stand and walk over to him. I'm right beside him when he pushes his seat back and motion me in front of him. He kisses my stomach at the belly button. He moves down to my pants line. His fingers curl around the hem of my pants and slowly pulled them down to reveal my white panties. He smiles at my outfit.

"You would have gotten the full outfit if you would have come up earlier." I pout then I start to giggle as he kisses me in the center of my panties.

"Well this outfit is still pretty hot." He smiles and moves back and slowly moves it down my legs and off me. "Here," he says as he puts me up on the table. He scoots his chair closer to me. His lips kiss and lick my sensitive spot making me slightly moan. I tried not to be to loud for the fear that the others would hear me and come see what we were doing. I lay back on the table griping the edge of the table. My knees rests on his shoulders, toes curling from the sensation of his mouth on me. When I thought it couldn't really get much better he slowly penetrates me with one of his index finger. I cover my mouth with one hand trying to muffle my moans. I felt myself grind against his mouth.

"Naboolio," I gasp as I climax. He looks over into my eye and through the amazing surges and shudders I smile at him. He moves up. He opens his robe and pushes his pants down to his knees. His member was hard and looks so good right now. He was quick to enter me making me gasp. He unbuttoned the middle of my bra, moving the bra to the sides so he could slip his hands up on to my breasts. He squeezes and gropes them and moving his lips down on my nipple making me gasp loudly. My legs wrap around his hips while my fingers tangle in his hair holding his head close and not wanting his lips to move from it. He teases my nipple between his teeth.

"If you aren't careful you're going to wake the others up." His words vibrate off my breasts making me moan as he pushes hard into me.

"It's not my," I moun, "my fault. You keep teasing me." I finally get my words out. He laughs. He moves his head up and our lips meet. His lips muffling my moans travailing from my throat to our lips down his throat. Then I felt it, the warmth, the amazing, awesome warmth. He gave me a few more thrusts and then he slowly pulls out. I look up at him and smile.

"Here," he helps me up and puts his robe around me leaving him just in his pants. He leans down to grab my clothing. We slowly creep up the stairs and into our room. Thank God I didn't wake anyone up. I drape his robe on the couch and slide out of my unbutton lacy top. Naboo follows suite and drops my clothe on top of his robe and he removes his pants and boxers on the floor by the couch. He moves behind me hugging me. He was still hard and I giggled.

"How can you still be hard?" I ask walking over to the window moving the curtain to see the view of buildings. Not best of views but it could be worse. He walks up touching my hips. He holds onto my hips as I bend over and lean my upper half of my body up against the wall, my cheek rests on the window. It was a cool feeling. My breath fogs on the window as Naboo rubs between my thighs and finally entering me. This position felt weird he was hitting me inside in a different way. It felt good.

"Oh Naboolio! Naboolio!" I moun needing more of him. This felt amazing. I grip on what ever was there which was a flat wall and the window edge. He thrust once more in and his warmth filled me once again. He pulls out and I could feel the sticky goo slip down my legs. I stood back up and turned so I could face him once again. He looks really happy and leans down and kisses me. I give him a chaste kiss and slowly made my way over to the bathroom. I felt his eyes follow my movements till I close the door behind me.

I turn the water on in the shower and step in and close the door. I let the water run through my long black hair, maybe I should get it cut. Not many of the girls have long hair. They had shorter hair. I wash my hair and down my body, then I let the water wash the soap away.I turn the water off and open the shower door to find guess who. Naboo that's who. Still naked. He was sitting on the edge of the tub. I felt my cheeks blush a deep red as I see what he is doing. He was touching himself. But his hand wasn't as gentle as mine.

"That looks a little, uh, painful. Let me help you." I say as I walk over and get down on my knees and kiss the tip and wrap my fingers around his member and gently rub it up and down. I trail my tongue down the length of it and back up but since I was a big fan of it's taste I didn't let it in my mouth just some of my saliva run down it. Either way it made him happy. The sticky goo squirts out and hits my face. I stand back up and walk over to the sink and clean my face off.

"Thanks." He says as he picks me up bridal style and carries me to bed. We lay down and I drift of to sleep in his awesome arms of amazingness. The next morning was really awkward since Vince and Howard sat where Naboo and I had some kinky fun. Of course Naboo and I didn't tell them that.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>


	11. Your voice

**AN~ Sadly I still don't own the Mighty Boosh.**

* * *

><p>Janie pov ((It has been about two months later))<p>

Naboo and I have received amazing news, I'm pregnant, not for a single child but for twins. We don't know the genders yet though. I was a little bigger this time then when I had, was pregnant with our first kid. We still have moments that we have when we think about what had happen to our baby and think about ways we could have saved our baby. But there was no way to save it. Right now I was sitting behind the counter smiling and rubbing my belly. I'm much more smiley now. But what really gets me is what happens just seconds to come. The door opens to see an upset Katie. She walks swiftly to me and hits the counter when she is right there.

"Janie, I'm pregnant and to make things fair, your going to have it." She says pushing her hair back out of her face. I just sit there stunned. She rolls her eyes and goes on with her explanation, "You first child died because of me and to make it up you get to keep mine."

"B-but" I started to say.

"There is no fricken buts here. I'm about two months pregnant." She says. "Until I give birth I'm staying here." She commands.

"I'm already having twins." I say.

"Well to bad. Your going to have another child to take care of. As far as I know I'm having a single child." She says moving around the counter and sitting next to me. I look at her stomach and compare it to mine. She didn't look like she was really pregnant at least not like I was. She pokes my stomach.

"How many did you say you were having?" She asks.

"I'm having twins." I say moving her hand away from my stomach. "And anyway you should talk to Naboo first before you drop of the baby." She rolls her eyes.

"Fine," she says turning away from me and trots up the stairs. I was anxious, I really didn't like the thought of her being around Naboo. Luckily Howard walks in from the front door. He waves to me and I wave back.

"Hey Howard can you please work the counter. Katie's here and I really don't like the thought of her alone with Naboo." I say.

"Sure. But you do know he wouldn't cheat on you with her, right?" He asks.

"I trust him. I just don't trust her." I answer. He nods me to go and takes my place.

"Thanks." I smile as I run up the stairs. I walk over to the kitchen guessing that's where they were. I open the door to find Katie siting at the table and Naboo getting a glass of water.

"Hey there." I say walking over to Naboo kissing his cheek. He smiles and puts the glass down to take me in his arms. He rests his hand on my stomach. I smile and blush a tiny bit.

"So like I was telling you before, I'm pregnant and to make everything fair once again, I'm giving you guys my baby." Katie says clearly irritated that she had to repeat herself.

"Is this more because you don't want to take time and care for the baby?" I ask really interested in what she says. She rolls her eyes once again.

"Because that will make everything fair and I won't have to give a damn about you guys. And the baby's daddy was a one nightstand guy." She tries to rush the last part so we don't catch it but I smirk. I knew she didn't want this baby that's why she was so willing to give it up. But we did finally agree to keep the baby.

* * *

><p>(about four and a half months till Janie has her baby)<p>

I felt sore and scared right now because the last time I was in the middle of the pregnancy I had lost the child. Not because of nature but because it was taken away from me. I was sitting in the rocking chair rubbing my belly.

* * *

><p>(((few days till giving birth to the twins)))<p>

I was huge now. I felt like I was bigger than a whale. At least I only have a few days till I give birth to my twins, one boy one girl. We had figured out names already, Jade and Jaden. They were cute names. It was one and a half weeks till Katie gave birth to a little boy. We were going to name him Jackson. Naboo and me had two cribs one was blue the other was purple. They were going to be close enough in age that the boys could share their stuff. Right now I was laying on the couch in the living room watching some fashion TV program with Vince and Katie. Katie and me were still not friends if not the opposite.

"Ugh," Katie grunts. "The baby is kicking and annoying the hell out of me. I can't wait to get this brat out of me." I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry once the baby is out you are out of here." I say clearly irritated. Then I felt something wet go down my legs and following that was a sharp pain. I gasp for air that startled the others. Vince jumped up and raced over to me.

"What's wrong?" Vince asks clearly worried about me.

"I-I think my water just broke." I say griping my stomach. "G-get Naboo." I say taking a deep breath and trying to steady it. Vince nodded and ran and got Naboo. Naboo came racing down the stairs and to me.

"Did it really break?" He asks looking me over. I nod my head rapidly. He helps me up and helps me walk down the stairs and out to the car. He had me lay down in the back he sat next to me. I lay my head on his lap as Vince gets in and starts up the car. Howard jumps into the passenger seat looking back at us. Vince drove to the hospital, when there they raced in telling the doctors that we were there. Naboo helps me up and has my arm around him so he could help me walk. A nurse met us at the doors with a wheel chair. She motions me to sit down. Naboo helps me into the chair. The nurse raced me to the elevator. Once we got to the third level I was feeling the contractions and trying not to scream to loud.

"We're almost there." The nurse says pushing my chair out of the elevator and into the hall way that lead to rooms where the women came when they were going to have a baby. I had the furthest room from the elevator, go figures. They helped me up onto the bed.

"The doctor will be in shortly." She says walking out of the room to fast so I couldn't say anything to her.

"Janie," Naboo says. My one hand was squeezing his hand, his free one was rubbing my stomach. "Keep breathing."

"I-I know." I breath out.


	12. yes or no

**AN~ Noel Fielding and Julian Barratt own The Mighty Boosh.**

* * *

><p>Janie pov<p>

It has been one month after the fun night with Naboo in the kitchen, then our bed room. I smile to myself every time we are at the table. Neither Vince or Howard knows about anything that happened on the table. Right now we were eating breakfast at that very table. I tried to make it that neither Vince or Howard sat where I had been sitting on. I had my bowl of fruity pebbles, Naboo had eggs and bacon, Vince coco puffs, and Howard with the plain yucky mini wheat.

"So, I think I'm pregnant." I say as I stir my cereal and take a small bite. "Or at least I've been feeling the same way I did during the last one." I bit my bottom lip. No matter how much time has passed and how much I've healed I'm always going to feel sad about it.

"A-are you sure?" Naboo asks. I shrug.

"I said that I think I'm pregnant not that I knew for sure. I'm taking a test tonight." I say. I stir the cereal some more and look back up at Naboo who had a hopeful smile. I bit my bottom lip really hoping that I'm right about this. Which I am about 75% positive about this.

"When are you going to find out?" Naboo asks.

"Later today." I smile nodding my head side to side deciding I was done with my cereal I stand up and carry my bowl over to the sink and clean it out and rest it on the counter. I turn around and lean on the sink looking at the three guys sitting there eating their breakfast. These people I consider my family. Naboo my husband, of course, Vince and Howard are like my brothers. I smile think about how less then a year ago I didn't have any of them. I walk over to Naboo kissing his forehead and hugging him quickly and releasing him.

"I got some things I got to do. I'll be back soon, okay?" I smile and start walking away. I had to run up to get my purse then I walking down the stairs and outside. I get a ride to the supermarket. I get some food to make at home. I felt like I was moching off them so I've decided that I'm going to start cooking for them. I get some feminine stuff. I take a deep breath as I walk down the aisle that held all the personal items. I grab a few different pregnant tests that _said "100% positive" and "Always right the first time_." I put them in the shopping cart. When I was going through the check out aisle the woman that looked like she was in her late thirties.

"Oh," She says as she rings up the pregnancy tests. "Hoping to be pregnant or is this an opsies?" She asks tilting her head.

"Um, we're hoping that I was." I say. She nods her head.

"How old are you? 18? 17?" She asks.

"I'm twenty, thanks. I think." I quietly say to myself the last part. "I didn't think I looked that young." She nods and once the stuff is bagged and everything I walk out of the store and call Vince to pick me up. About five minutes later Vince drives up. I smile as I put the bags in the back seat and I hop up front.

"Thanks Vince." I smile.

"No problem." Vince smiles. "Guess what."

"Hm?" I murmur.

"I finally got Howard." Vince's smile could not possibly get any bigger. At first I was dumbfounded by his statement but once it started making sense I look at him.

"Really?" I ask. He nods his head. "Oh my goodness that's awesome!" I gush.

"I know right?" He giggles. "Since I helped you now you got to help me." I sigh.

"What do you need help with?" I ask.

"How do you make you guy happy?" He asks. I blink a couple of times.

"Well personally I do a little this and that. But you should know how to since well your a guy." I say nervously.

"Yeah but your more in-tune to what people think and feel." He says.

"You're in-tune with him. He seems like the sweet type. Try and be romantic." I say. "Just go with your heart. You can't go wrong with that."

"Thanks Janie." He smiles. Once there he helps me bring in some of the bags in. There was about four or five bags altogether. I put the food away in the fridge or the cabinets depending on what it was and then there was the one bag left. The one with the four pregnancy tests. I thank Vince and walk up to Naboo and my room to find Jasmine spread across the bed, and Naboo and Bollo on the couch.

"Hey there Naboolio." I smile at them and walk over to the bathroom. He smiles and waves at me. I wave back and close the door behind me. I spilled the contents of the bag into the sink. I look at the four different pregnancy tests. I grab the one that claims it is over 99% accurate. I read the instructions on the outside of the box. I follow through the instructions, and then I have to wait for three minutes. These three minutes felt like forever. I close my eyes and let my breathing calm down and then look down at the stick that was going to either change things or keep everything the same. I read the little black words and gasp. The words read _Pregnant_. I throw the doors open and race over to Naboo, hugging him to me.

"What? What?" Naboo asks. I kiss him repeatedly and then lean back with a giant grin.

"I'm pregnant!" I say, "I'm pregnant!" The ends of his lips tip up into a smile and he kisses me back.

"Your pregnant!" He says kissing me.

"Your pregnant?" I hear Jasmine meows the question. I look over and nod my head. I stand back up and grab Naboo's hand and drag him behind me as I raced down the stairs and found Vince and Howard sitting together on the couch.

"I'm pregnant!" I tell them. Naboo stands behind me with his arms around me. His hands resting on my stomach. Both Howard and Vince smiles.

"Really?" Vince asks.

"Yes!" Naboo smiles and kisses my cheek. I felt so warm and happy and hopped up and gave us a hug and Howard joined. I've never felt so loved before this, well besides the times I'm with Naboo but this was a different kind of love. After a few minutes Vince and Howard moved back. They were smiling now too.

"I say that we should go out and celebrate." Vince announces.

"I agree!" I giggle. "Let's go!" We filed out of the house and into the van. Howard driving, Vince in the passenger seat, Naboo and me in the back. Since there wasn't really seats I just sat on his lap. Snuggling up on his lap, in his embrace. Howard had chosen a nice restaurant. I felt like we were in a huge castle. Everything was elegant and excellent.

* * *

><p><strong>((1 month later. Janie's two months pregnant))<strong>

Naboo and me have found out great news, instead of having just one child as we thought I was going to have twins. We don't know the genders though. We're going to find out at the next ultrasound. I was a little bigger this time then when I had, was pregnant with our first kid. We still have moments that we have when we think about what had happen to our baby and think about ways we could have saved our baby. But there was no way to save it. Right now I was sitting behind the counter smiling and rubbing my belly. I'm much more smiley now. But what really gets me is what happens just seconds to come**. **The front doors of the shop swing wide open to reveal an obviously pregnant Katie with an upset look on her face. She walks swiftly to me. I gave her a questioning look.

"Janie, I'm pregnant and to make things fair, your going to have it." She says pushing her hair back out of her face. I just sit there stunned. She rolls her eyes and goes on with her explanation, "Your first child died because of me and to make it up to you get to keep mine."

"B-but" I started to say.

"There is no fricken buts here. I'm about two months pregnant." She says. "Until I give birth I'm staying here." She commands.

"I'm already having twins." I say.

"Well to bad. Your going to have another child to take care of. As far as I know I'm having a single child." She says moving around the counter and sitting next to me. I look at her stomach and compare it to mine. She didn't look like she was really pregnant at least not like I was. She pokes my stomach. "How many did you say you were having?" She asks.

"I'm having twins. Two." I say moving her hand away from my stomach. "And anyway you should talk to Naboo first before you drop of the baby." She rolls her eyes.

"Fine," she says turning away from me and trots up the stairs. I was anxious, I really didn't like the thought of her being around Naboo. Luckily Howard walks in from the front door. He waves to me and I wave back.

"Hey Howard can you please work the counter. Katie's here and I really don't like the thought of her alone with Naboo." I say.

"Sure. But you do know he wouldn't cheat on you with her, right?" He asks.

"I trust him. I just don't trust her." I answer. He nods me to go and takes my place.

"Thanks." I smile as I run up the stairs. I walk over to the kitchen guessing that's where they were. I open the door to find Katie siting at the table and Naboo getting a glass of water. I walk over to Naboo, he put the glass down in the empty sink. I stay in front of him, keeping myself between the two. His hand finds mine and our fingers intertwine.

Katie rolls her eyes and continues talking, "Like I was saying before, I'm pregnant and to make everything fair once again I'm giving you my first child. Which happens to be this baby." She sounds clearly irritated because she had to repeat herself.

"Is this more because you don't want to take time and care for the baby?" I ask really interested in what she says. She rolls her eyes once again.

"Because that will make everything fair and I won't have to give a damn about you guys. And the baby's daddy was a one nightstand guy." She tries to rush the last part so we don't catch it but I smirk. I knew she didn't want this baby that's why she was so willing to give it up. But we did finally agree to keep the baby. Mostly because I felt sorry for the baby if I didn't take it.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did you like it?<strong>

**The first half was going to be option one and the second half was from an earlier version. So I decided I was going to just mesh the two together.**

** Please R&R!  
><strong>


	13. Babies

**AN~ Sadly I still don't own the Mighty Boosh. At least it is belongs to two HILARIOUS men, Noel fielding and Jillian Barratt.**

* * *

><p>Janie pov<p>

Today marks the middle of the pregnancy. I was fricken terrified of today, because of what happened last time I was this close to having the baby last time. Instead of working today I was staying in my room. Naboo was out, he had somethings he had to do. Right now I was sitting in the rocking chair rubbing my stomach. I felt tears slowly fall down my cheeks. I haven't been crying all day just most of the day.

"I love you both so much." I say rubbing my tummy. A few days ago we found out the genders of the babies. One is a boy the other is a girl. "I love you Jade and Jaden." I smile at the names Naboo and I had picked out. I lay my back head on the wooden rocker. I wipe my tears away. These babies are my last chance, if I loose them I'm giving up on having children. So I was relying on pure luck that I keep the babies. I felt my stomach grumble. I haven't eaten at all today. So I stand up and walk over to the dresser to pick up my hair brush and hair tie. I put it in a lose messy bun. I open the door and walk down the stairs. Katie was sitting in the chair that was adjacent to the couch that Vince was sitting on. Vince looks up at me.

"Hey Janie. Where have you been?" Vince asks motioning me over to sit next to him. I slowly walk over and sit down next to him.

"Just in my room." I answer his question.

"You look like you've been crying. What's wrong?" Vince asks laying his arm over my shoulders in a brotherly kind of way. I lay my head down on his shoulder. If I could see Katie I bet she was rolling her eyes.

"This was the point in my last pregnancy that I lost my baby. My little baby." I stare down at the floor feeling my eyes start to water once again. I quickly dry my eyes.

"I'm really sorry about that." Katie says sounding more nice and sincere about it. "That was just a big misunderstanding. Um, so, do you have a name picked out for this one?" She asks clearly trying to change the subject.

I just go with it by saying, "Since your having a girl we were going to name it Jamie. The twins are going to be Jade and Jaden so I thought Jamie sounds good with the other two names." Feeling my stomach grumble once again I look at the clock that says it was ten past seven, I get up and start towards the kitchen. The two didn't say anything. I walk into the kitchen. Howard was cooking on the stove.

"What are you making?" I ask as I walk over to the fridge and grabbed an apple. I walk over to the drawers and get a knife and sit down at the table.

"I'm just making some spaghetti." Howard says stirring the pot.

"Mmm, that sounds really yummy." I smile as I cut my apple into slices. "With meat balls?"

"Yup, of course." Howard says turning and walks over and sits across from me. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

I sigh and repeat myself, "I have been. This was the point I lost my child last time."

"Oh." He says looking down then back up. "But this time you aren't going to loose your baby. Also this time you get two, well three to be technical."

"Yeah. But still, I've been scared of this day. It wasn't my fault, not my body's fault. But I could lose this baby just as easily." I say knowingly. I pick up one of the apple slices and take a small bite. I hear the door open behind me, I look around and see Naboo. He smiles at me and takes a seat next to me.

"Apple?" I offer handing a slice of apple to him. He looks at the apple piece and then back at me.

"Nah, I'll pass." He says slowly pushing the apple away. I shrug and take another bite of my apple piece.

"Fine, more for me." I smile to myself. "Oh, I figured out what day I'm going to have the baby. It's December 25."

"Cool." Naboo says nodding his head. I lean over and kiss his cheek. He kisses my lips, I kiss his. Then there was an awkward cough.

"Oh, sorry about that Howard." I blush and move back.

"Your lips taste like apples." Naboo whispers over to me. I smile and giggle. I hurry up to finish my apple and through away the core. I lightly grab Naboo's hand and tell Howard, "Get us when foods ready, please Howard." I smile and pull Naboo behind me and into the living room.

"Oh looky at that. Shockingly Janie's pulling Naboo around like a little girl with a dolly, or in her case a rag doll." Katie says.

"Are you calling me a rag doll?" Naboo asks with a questioning look. Katie rolls her eyes.

"What do you think?" Katie asks snidely.

"You know Katie if you calmed it and became nice you'll get a guy. The only reason you're still here is because of the baby." I say.

"You know Janie you can keep your legs close and not have him use you repeatedly over and over he won't leave you. I give you about six more months until he is bored with you." Katie says. I bite my bottom lip. "He will be like, 'oh, not her again. Can't she just go away?' If you do last longer I'll be shocked." Before I start yelling and react Naboo gets ahead of me and pulls me behind him and up the stairs. I hear Vince call Katie a royal bitch. That was the last thing I heard before Naboo and I walk past the door to our room. Things going so fast. My back was up against the door. His lips smashed on mine, one hand up on my breast the other down on my hip. Mine on his shoulders. His hand that was on my hip travels up to my stomach, rubbing and caressing it. I feel his lips form into a smile. His lips travel down my lips, down my neck, between my breasts, down to the center of my stomach.

"Few more months." He says between kissing my stomach. I couldn't help but to laugh. I pick up his turban and place it on top of my own head. I run my fingers through his hair. He looks up at me with a smile playing on his face.

"I love you and always will Janie Enigma." He says resting his cheek on my stomach. I smile down at him.

"I'll always love you." I say. He stands back up and pulls me over to the bed. I sit down but he stays standing in front of me. I felt some more deja vu. It was like the second night I was with him. Except this was completely different from then. He leans down and kisses my forehead then the tip of my nose and finally on my lips. He got down on his knees between my legs. He pushes my shirt up leaving the hem just below my breasts. I felt my face heat up while he just stares at my stomach. My hands move so they rest on my stomach trying to hide my stomach.

"Why are you covering yourself?" He asks looking up at me.

"I-i-it's kind of embarrassing." I say.

"Why? I want to see what our love made." He says. This made me smile. His hands slowly moved mine away. Then very careful he kisses my stomach. His hands rest on either side of my stomach. His hands were so warm and felt so good. Just his touch could make me feel so much.

"Naboolio," I murmur feeling myself warm. He looks up at me at first just smiling then he recognizes just how I said it. He kisses my stomach one more time. He genitally push me back so I was on my back. His fingers wrap around the hem of my pants and slowly pull them down to my ankles. The turban falls off my head and roll back. My hands griping the sheets as he kisses my thighs. His finger ever so slowly snakes up and slowly inside me making me moun. I didn't realize I wanted this as bad as I did now. He moves slowly in and out, in and out. I felt my hips start moving against his finger. He adds another finger then a third. I gasp and moan.

"Naboolio," I moan. I felt his lips move up so they were at my entrance. The feeling was just so amazing. His tongue slowly tease into me making me shiver. It didn't take long before I felt myself shiver and shake and moan. Sitting up slowly I look down at him. He looks pleased with himself. I lean down and kiss him. We hear knocks coming from the door so we quickly got my pants up.

"Foods ready." Vince yells through the door.

"Thanks, we'll be down." Naboo says. He stands up in front of me and helps me up. He brings me into a tight hug saying, "Janie, I know you've been worrying. But this time everything will be different. I'll make sure of that." He kisses me and we walk down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>((December 24))<strong>

Vince, Katie and I were sitting in the living room. Katie in her chair, the big fluffy one she has claimed for herself. Vince was sitting in his chair which was right next to the long couch that I was laying in. My head resting on the arm rest. Katie has finally calmed down and was not as big of a bitch. We were watching a winter fashion show. I was rubbing my very swollen stomach. The twins have been kicking and what felt like gymnastics.

"Look at that dress! It's so sparkly. Not as sparkly as my one outfit." Vince says pointing to a girl with a long sparkly white dress and long blonde hair. I smile at the comment. Him and Howard have moved into Vince's room so there was one extra room. Because of the holidays there's a Christmas tree in the corner that's decorated.

"No one is as sparkly as you Vince." I say looking up and at him. I felt the babies kicking once again but this time it was different, something wet came out of me. I look down at myself to see my pants were wet. Then I felt another kick. Then another and another. I gasp and hold myself.

"Y-you okay?" Vince asks.

"I-I think my water broke." I mange to say. Vince jumps up and stands in front of me for a minute.

"I'll go get Naboo. I'll be right back." He says then dashes up the stairs to get Naboo.

"Just take a chill pill." Katie says. She wasn't due for two more days at least. I shake my head and try to keep my breath steady and calm as pain started to travel through my body. I grip the couch. Then I hear Naboo come down the stairs. I look up to see him, he was nervous. Howard and Vince went a head and got down to the van to get it ready. Naboo helps me up, my arm over his shoulder for some support. We carefully make our way down the last group of stairs. Vince had the sliding door open. Naboo got in first then I followed in. I rest my head down on his lap.

We must have gotten to the hospital in record time, about five or ten minutes. But it felt like forever to me. Naboo kept running his fingers through my hair and trying to calm me down. Once at the hospital Vince and Howard raced in first to tell them that I was here and that I needed help. When I was getting ready to get out I see Vince leading a girl in a nurse uniform to us. She had a wheel chair.

"Hello Mrs. Enigma." The lady says as she helps me into the chair. She turns the chair and makes the way back to the hospital. Once in the elevator she introduces herself as Ms. Amanda. The elevator stops on floor four, she rolls me to the furthest room on the left and moves me onto the white bed. She leaves the room saying that the doctor will be in. Naboo was at my side. I was gripping his hand as I try to calm my breathing just to gasp in pain when I feel the kids kicking my insides. Vince and Howard were on the couch that lined the one side of the room.

"Janie, everything will be fine." Naboo says. I nod my head. The doctor comes in. It was a woman, an older woman. She had brown with some signs of graying hair in a pony tail and has gray eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Enigma, I'm Dr. Alistar. So it says here your water broke and your not due until morning." She taps her clip board. "Let's see how your doing." She walks to the end of my bed. She got my pants down and off so she could see if I dilated yet. "You're not ready yet. Let's see if you can go a little longer Janie. Think you can manage it?"

"Y-yeah." I say even though I doubted that I'll make it. About a few hours pass. I look at the clock it was half an hour till midnight. I pull Naboo down to me. "I can't make it any longer." I cry. He nods and gets Dr. Alistar coming back seconds later with the doctor.

"Ready to have the babies are we?" She asks with a smile. I roll my eyes.

"I can't w-wait anymore!" I say griping my stomach. She nods and waves Vince and Howard out of the room. They did as she said. She gets me ready and tells me to push. I push as hard as I could, feeling sweat and tears mix.

"Doing good so far." She chides. I keep pushing and pushing. It felt like I was being ripped in half. But I kept going. "The heads out. Now for the body." I smile up at Naboo with tears flowing. He was smiling too. "Baby is out." She says holding the baby. It was crying. "Do you want to cut the cord?" She asks Naboo.

"Uh, sure." He says taking the clippers from the Dr. and doing as she instructs. She hands the baby to the nurse that was helping her.

"Ready for the next one?" She asks. I nod and start pushing. The second one was easier. Naboo cuts the cord once again. Dr. Alistar cleans me up before bringing the two little babies back. One in pink other in blue. I held both the babies for a moment before handing Naboo the little boy. Naboo was crying too now. He had the proudest grin I've ever seen.

"Our little babies. They are so beautiful." Naboo smiles rocking the baby. Both of the babies had black hair. The boy only had a clump of black hair on the very top of his head. The girl's head was covered in black hair. I softly rubbed her head.

"Our little Jade and Jaden." I smile. The doors open to reveal Vince and Howard. They oohed and awed at the cute little babies. I couldn't help but smile just as proud as Naboo. We had two wonderful babies now.

* * *

><p><strong>((couple of days later))<strong>

We had finally gotten to go home. Katie had her baby and then took off. So now Naboo and I had three beautiful babies. He and I agreed to take care of Katie's baby as if it was ours and would only tell Jamie the truth if she asks. Until then we had two black haired baby and one with reddish orange fluff. They were laying down in their cribs. We had gotten one pink and one blue. The two girls shared one and the Jaden had his own. Vince and Howard helped out a lot. Right now Naboo and I were laying on the bed tired as hell but every second was so much fun.

"You're an amazing mother Janie." Naboo smiles kissing me.

"You're an amazing father Naboo." I smile kissing him back. We hadn't have any time to do anything just the two of us. So this was the first time in a long time. I lean up on my elbows and look down at him. "I love you."

"I love you more." Naboo looks at me in the way that made me all fluttery.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Please R&amp;R. If you do then I'll keep writing.<br>**


	14. For you to decide

**AN~ Hey if I rewrote this would you guys read it? I want to redo it cause' I feel like I rushed it and didn't let Naboo and Janie have any fun.**


End file.
